Luna de miel con mi jefe
by Erew.Stories
Summary: TERMINADO. El magnate hombre de negocios Edward Cullen lo dejaron plantado un día antes de casarse y en lugar de desperdiciar su luna de miel decidió llevarse a su secretaria Bella Swan solamente seria un viaje de negocios en una isla tropical ¿Que más podría pasar?
1. Chapter 1

**La trama únicamente le pertenece a Jessica Hart. Los personajes y algunas ideas son de la querida S. Meyer… yo solamente cambio algunos personajes y cosas… nada de esto me pertenece.**

**Luna de miel con mi jefe**.

Summary: El magnate hombre de negocios Edward C. lo dejaron plantado un día antes de casarse y en lugar de desperdiciar su luna de miel decidió llevarse a su secretaria bella S. solamente seria un viaje de negocios en una isla tropical ¿Que más podría pasar?

.

**Ella no esta buscando un caballero andante**

**Capitulo 1**

— ¿Donde te gustaría ir de luna de miel? — me pare sorprendida, con el brazo extendido para entregarle a mi jefe una carpeta amarilla.

— ¿De Luna de miel? —susurre.

—Sí, de luna de miel—dijo él con su voz aterciopelada. Agarro la carpeta y la abrió—Ya sabes después de la boda…

—Pero no voy a casarme.

_-No tengo la oportunidad_- pensé suspirando.

Mi jefe enarco una ceja y me miro.

—Imagínate que si —dijo con voz seca. Su vista se fue hacia la carpeta, poniéndose a leerla y firmaba los papeles que tenía dentro—Eres una mujer, yo se que las mujeres empiezan a soñar con su boda a los 6 años—soltó después de un rato. —Así que habrás pensando en ello alguna vez…¿ O me equivoco?

—Es cierto pero a los seis años solamente se piensa en los vestidos bonitos… con esa edad una no se preocupa por el novio y mucho menos de la luna de miel —dije.

Frunció el ceño. — ¿Entonces no has pensado en ello?

—Bueno no diría tal cosa— suspire —Pero mis fantasías no han ido más allá del día de mi boda, por desgracia nunca he estado en una situación en la que tuviera sentido planear una luna de miel.

—Ahora lo estas.

Lo mire sorprendida. — ¿Para quién?

—Para mí.

— ¿Para ti?

_-Respira Bella no debes de percatarte así sabes que ya es un hombre de 25 o 26 años, estaba soltero pero muy, muy rico ¿Por qué no iba a casarse?-_Me dije para mi misa.

Mi jefe era un hombre atractivo. Alto, fuerte y tenia cierto atractivo difícil de explicar. Su rostro el más bello que había visto, su nariz grande pero a la vez chica sus ojos verdosos brillaban bajo unas cejas formidables. Así que era guapo y sin embargo había algo en la forma de su boca que provocaba que en ocasiones quedara sin respiración. También sus manos grandes y la forma de su mentón hacia que me estremeciera de tan solo en verlo…

Llevaba trabajando con él 6 meses y sin ningún indicio de que él tuviera sentimiento alguno. Ni siquiera hablaba de su vida personal ni una sola vez. Yo únicamente sabia que está soltero y que tenia familia gracias a mi amiga Ángela de recursos humanos. Además sabía que lo llamaban _el hombre de hielo._ Es famoso por su trabajo y las negociaciones que hacía y por el gélido enfoque que le daba a las empresas en quiebra que trataba de sacar a flote, como un barco que se hunde. Lo único que sabía era eso y que había vivido en New York pero ahora está aquí en Londres atraído por el fabuloso sueldo que le habían ofrecido por ser el director ejecutivo de Collocom.

— ¿Vas a casarte? —le pregunte para ver si no había entendido mal. Era difícil imaginar a Edward Cullén relajándose lo suficiente como para sonreírle a una mujer y mucho menos pedirle que se casara con él.

—Si... ¿No te había dicho? — pregunto confundido. Negué al instante, sabía que no debía de involucrarme en sus asuntos solo era su secretaria temporal.

—Bueno felicidades… ¿Cuándo ha sucedido esto?

—En año nuevo —parecía incomodo hablando él sobre su vida personal.

— ¿Cuando estabas en Nueva York? —pregunte sorprendida, sabía que solamente había ido por que le saque el billete de avión para que se fuera con su familia.

—Sí, conozco a Tanya desde hace un año o más…pero empezamos a salir hasta hace cuatro meses— lo mire con ojos de plato

— ¿Entonces cuando te casas?

—Dentro de 6 semanas.

— ¡Seis semanas! Es poco tiempo.

—Lo sé, por eso te quería pedir ayuda—asentí mientras lo miraba—Tanya se ha empeñado en casarse lo antes posible ya que el Stavely Castle está disponible y ella no dudo y lo aparto, yo pensaba que estaría disponible hasta el otro año—

— ¡Que emocionante en un castillo!—suspire. Él asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Tanya vendrá la semana que viene para empezar a planificar la boda, dividirá su tiempo entre Nueva York y aquí en Londres—

—Claro que ayudare en todo lo que pueda, en lo que necesite su novia y usted.

—Para empezar podrías encargarte de la luna de me—me dijo con vos seca—Tanya esta encargándose de la boda pero a mí me dijo que me tocaba encargarme de la luna de miel.

—Si es costumbre que lo haga el novio—dije mientras recordaba haber entablado una conversación de 5 minutos con mi jefe…— En ese caso le gustaría un lugar tranquilo—dije sin ánimos el asintió —La otra noche leí en una revista sobre un lugar maravilloso, pero son tremendamente caros—dije exagerando. El movió su mano restándole importancia, como si estuviera dispuesto a pagar cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que pensar en unas vacaciones románticas. Yo no me encargaba de sus finanzas pero todos decían que tenía millones y millones. Aunque parecía que no se los gastara, lo único que hacía era trabajar.

—Si es de dinero no hay problema —dijo el — ¿Y cómo es el lugar que vio en la revista?

—Bueno hablaban de coconut Island como el mejor lugar para una escapada romántica… Es una pequeña isla donde solo hay una casa muy elegante y un pequeño embarcadero y se puede alquilar toda la isla para uso privado. Hay un hotel de Lugo en una isla cercana y envían todos los días el personal para que limpie la casa y llene la nevera con comida del día. He visto la foto parecía un lugar estupendo— apreté los papeles que tenía en la mano y suspire. —En serio era como un paraíso… me encantaría ir a un lugar así donde no haya nada que hacer excepto echar la flojera, nadar, leer, comer y… —calle entonces sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas.- _Y hacer el amor_ pensé—Bueno ya sabes… lo otro—dije incomoda.

—Lo sé—me dijo— Suena bien como lo describes haz una reserva —callo y miro su agenda, me sorprendí como podía ver su agenda si esa fecha debía quedar grabada en el corazón —Ah... si el día 11 de mayo…además no quiero saber el precio de cuánto cuesta todo, no me puedo molestar con los detalles, así que esta es tu nueva tarea, reserva el lugar y cárgalo a mi cuenta.

—Muy bien… si eso es lo que quieres—calle y lo mire, él se encontraba firmando unos papeles y leyéndolos —Le avisare cuando lo tenga listo.

Y sin más que decir salí de su oficina encargándome de su luna de miel, el sueño de todas las mujeres casadas.

**Continuara….**

**Nota de la escritora:** Me estuvieron pidiendo que subiera de nuevo esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Comentarios n.n? amo los comentarios.

Subo capitulo cada día.

Ato. Erew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Carraspee la garganta para llamar la atención de mi jefe, el dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a verme.

—Ya te he organizado la luna de miel—susurre.

El asintió, para después volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspire frustrada, entablar una conversación con mi jefe era lo más complicado de mi trabajo— ¿No quieres saber los detalles?

Frunció el ceño. —Supongo que será mejor que me los des, Tanya me preguntara que he reservado ¿puedes poner todos en una carpeta?

Sonreí ante su comentario ya que; me prepare en poner todos los detalles en una carpeta— La tengo aquí—dije entregándole una carpeta amarilla— Espero que las disfrutes. No se me ocurría otro lugar a donde ir, sobre todo en el tiempo de hoy—mire por la ventana la lluvia de Enero.

— ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡3 semanas y media es mucho tiempo!— exclamo.

Deje de mirar la lluvia para girarme con mi jefe que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Me dijiste que reservara lo que consideraba apropiado.

— ¡No puedo creer que sea apropiado estar lejos de mi oficina 3 semanas y media! — exclamo.

—Es tu luna de miel… es… es un momento especial y parte del matrimonio que empiece bien claro si puedes permitirlo.

—No me refiero al dinero—dijo él—Lo que no puedo permitirme es estar tanto tiempo fuera.

—Yo tampoco me refiero al dinero, no se derrumbara tu empresa por 3 semanas y media, así que puedes permitírtelo ¿Qué es más importante para ti tu matrimonio o tu trabajo?

—Hablare con Tanya—suspiro mientras cerraba la carpeta. —Y cambiaras los vuelos.

Lo mire sorprendida. — ¿No se piensa quedar las 3 semanas y media verdad?…. le reto que si se queda las 3 y media semanas—calle mientras lo observaba en sus ojos irritación, sonreí —No lo volveré a molestar en asuntos personales.

— ¿Lo prometes? Bien, deja los vuelos como están—me dijo con vos seca.

Asentí mientras salía de su oficina sin más que decir.

-A_l estar comprometido no le sentaba muy bien a Edward Cullén-_. Pensé mientras me sentaba en mi silla y me recargaba en ella. -_Ha estado últimamente de mal humor y muy gruñón, algunas veces pensaba que si Tanya había cancelado la boda- _negué olvidando lo que había pensado -_no te metas en tu vida Swan piensa en el dinero- _pensé, -_mientras ahorre más dinero mas tendré para mi viaje de mis sueños, mientras tanto Edward tendrá que buscar una nueva secretaria yo me marcharía a Austria- _sonreí y me dispuse a trabajar.

Después de unos días, el teléfono empezó a sonar—Despacho del director ejecutivo—dije con mi voz de trabajadora.

—Hola ¿Eres Isabela? — Pregunto una voz cálida del otro lado del teléfono —Soy Tanya, la novia de Edward…—se oyó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono—Edward me dijo que me podrías ayudar con algunas cosas de la boda.

Pero esas cosas se volvieron 3 folios de notas y al contrario de Edward ella estaba más entusiasmada de la boda.

— ¿Sabes ya tengo mi vestido de novia?—dijo una Tanya feliz al otro lado del teléfono, después de hablar una hora y media. — ¡Es precioso! —Exclamo —Te lo mandare para que lo veas y me des tu opinión como mi dama de honor cibernética. Pero que modales tengo ¿Te gustaría verlo?

— ¡Claro! — dije poniendo voz de entusiasmada.

Después de ver su vestido quede maravillada con el.

— ¡Pero no se lo enseñes a Edward, dicen que da mala suerte!

—Por supuesto que no.

Siguió hablando un rato más y me contó que le gusto mucho cuando viajo a Londres el Stavely Castle un lugar romanito y perfecto. Me pidió que le buscara y encargara los pétalos de rosas frescos y el pastel.

—Eres un encanto, por ayudarme con mi boda— dijo del otro lado de la línea—Es difícil planear una boda mientras yo estoy en Nueva York.

—Si lo entiendo— dije sin ánimos.

Se escucho del otro lado de la línea un suspiro.—Y ¿Cómo ha estado Edward?

—Eh… creo que bien—dije —Ya ves trabajando mucho.

Se oyó una risita. —Lo sé ¿A que es un encanto? ¡A veces es tan británico!

—Por supuesto—dije atónita… -_jaja Edward Cullén un ¿Encanto? Tanya debía estar enamorada de él..-. _Pensé.

— ¿Esta hay?

—Claro, te lo pasare, te cuidas, fue un encanto hablar con usted— dije esforzando mi voz al máximo ella solamente dijo un si en susurro.

Deje a Tanya en espera y llame a mi jefe. —Tengo a Tanya en la otra línea

— ¿Tanya?

—Sí, tu prometida—le recordé

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Ni idea. Supongo que quiere hablar con usted —se oyó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien, comunícamela.

Se la comunique y después de 5 minutos mi jefe salió de su oficina echando humo por todas partes.

—Este asunto de la boda se nos está yendo de las manos ¿y tú también le estas dedicando mucho tiempo a los preparativos de la boda? —soltó el—Cuando vuelva a llamar Tanya dígale que estoy en una junta.

Lo mire— Esta bien- dije en voz seca- pero es su prometida y a mí no me molesta ayudar.

—Como sea, prometo tener más paciencia —dijo en voz estrangulada y luego se metió a su oficina.

A veces pensaba que Edward Cullén, no quería casarse, le molestaba todo hasta los preparativos de su boda- ¡_Creo que jamás entenderé a los hombres_!- Exclame, levantando mis brazos hacia el cielo.

.

.

Había sido unas semanas muy ocupadas, había pasado el mayor tiempo buscando fotógrafos, camareros, el florista… Suspire…Ya conocía a bastante gente, casi siempre tenía que llamar a Stavely Castle para saber cómo iban los detalles. Empecé a caminar hacia las chicas de la recepción y apreté el botón para llamar el ascensor. Era el último día que Edward iría a la oficina antes de la boda y todos los empleados le habían organizado una despedida de sorpresa para desearle buena suerte.

Esperaba que Edward apreciara el detalle y les dedicara una sonrisa a los trabajadores. La mayoría de los empleados de lo que había escuchado les atemorizaba su carácter, decían que era un hombre muy duro, pero justo.

Tanya llevaba un par de días sin llamar y era extraño. La prometida de Edward había llegado hace 10 días antes, le había alquilado un estupendo piso en un hotel de 5 estrellas, así pudiera prepararse para la boda, pero llamaba para saber que todo estuviera organizado y yo como buena dama de honor cibernética la tenía que tranquilizar.

La novia de Edward era encantadora y elegante, me sentía a su lado torpe y un poco especial. Teníamos la misma edad pero ella provenía de otro mundo diferente que el mío, me había regalado una bufanda de agradecimiento. Ahora me encontraba con ella y con mi jefe platicando.

—Espero que vengas a la boda Bella—dijo mientras me besaba ambas mejillas—Significaría mucho ¿Verdad cariño? — dijo para después voltearse con mi jefe.

—Por supuesto, se cuanto ha trabajado para que todo salga bien en la boda.

Reí yo sabía que él se había enfadado en algunas ocasiones por haber dedicado mucho tiempo en la boda en vez del trabajo… Tanya me había contado que Edward había estado tan encantador le llamaba dos veces al día y siempre recibía una rosa blanca-_Si supiera que yo había encargado las rosas , pero jamás pensé que Edward le llamara-_ Solamente me sorprendí que Edward se hubiera vuelto encantador, debía de estar muy enamora para que hubiera cambiado mucho.

Intente alegrarme por ellos, yo no tenía la culpa de que Tanya fuera delgada, bella y rica además de glamorosa ni que un hombre como Edward había rendido a sus pies. Mientras yo no era capaz de seguir una dieta devorando un paquete de galletas y que salieran hombres poco interesantes en mi vida.

Me encontraba con mi amiga Alice, hablando sobre el asunto de la boda.

—El problema que eres demasiado quisquillosa decía Alice—Estas buscando un príncipe azul y esos ya no existen. Tienes que estar preparada para seguir un poco.

—Yo no quiero seguir—sabía que podía estar muy testaruda a veces—Quiero lo que tenía con Jacob

—Tienes que superar aquello.

—Ya lo he superado. Sé que él es feliz Con Renesmee, sé que no volverá con migo —Suspire… cerrando los ojos y recordando lo feliz que era cuando estaba con Jacob—.Era una relación perfecta— susurre

—Si hubiera sido una relación perfecta el jamás te hubiera dejado.

Sabía que Alice tenía razón y ella me había organizado citas con diferentes hombres el problema era que ninguno me atraía… La noche anterior intente estar en una cita a ciegas esta vez con un ingeniero pero todo se fue por el drenaje. No era de extrañar que estuviera deprimida. Intente animarme para cuando entrara a la oficina y saludara a mi jefe.

El se iba a casar mañana no me tenía que deprimir por ello.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar las luces de la oficina prendidas eso significaba que mi jefe ya había llegado.

Camine quitándome mi abrigo y colocándolo en la silla, saque algunos papeles que sabía que tenía que firmar el jefe y me dirigí hacia su puerta, poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

—Buenos días—dije, llamando a la puerta antes de entrar al despacho— ¡Su ultimo día antes de su boda! ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? — dije un poco entusiasmada, mi jefe levo la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano leyéndolos y vi en su rostro una gélida expresión de tristeza, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.

— ¿Puedes empezar cancelando la boda? — dijo.

Se hizo un silencio largo. — ¿Cancelar?- dije sorprendida.

El asintió

—Sí, cancela todo.

—Pero ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Tanya?

—Se fue a Nueva York—miro su reloj—Probablemente este despegando en estos momentos.

— ¿De regreso a Nueva York? — dije sorprendida—Le aseguro que regresara mañana, ha de ser los nervios.

—Ella no quiere casarse—dijo Edward—No, no es eso—se corrigió—Ella quiere casarse pero no conmigo.

Mis ojos se abrieron — ¿Estás seguro de que no ha habido un error?... ¿Es posible que lo hayas malinterpretado?

Edward soltó una risa.

—OH, claro que no ha sido muy clara. Resulta que ayer me cito para que habláramos, yo pensaba que era sobre la boda los arreglos pero no… me cito para decirme que ella sentía algo por James un amigo de Tanya y siempre había estado enamorada de él, me dijo que lo sentía.

¡Es imposible!—exclame.

—Lo sé, pero James es el mejor amigo de Tanya desde siempre se conocen, lo conocí el año pasado, sabía que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero Tanya me dijo que jamás tuvieron una aventura para no estropear su amistad. Era una relación platónica y ambos salían con otras personas, como yo. Pero resulta que estaba enamorada de él, ella no decía nada pues no lo quería perder como amigo así que decidió casarse con migo para formar una familia y olvidarse de él— vi que mi jefe no podía mirarme, sabía que se sentía humillado y lo entendía yo me sentiría humillada si me pasaría algo así— Había cambiado por ella, puse mi mayor entusiasmo en esta boda e invite a todo el mundo—su voz se quebró—Fui un estúpido a no darme cuenta que mi prometida estaba enamorada de otro hombre, decía que yo le gustaba y que le gustaba acostarse con migo, pensaba que teníamos mucho en común y que formaríamos muy buen equipo.

No podía creer que mi jefe me estuviera diciendo todo esto, sabía que apenas nos empezábamos a hablar más por lo de su boda y ya teníamos comunicación, pero para que hablara de sus sentimientos era algo imposible.

—Yo también lo pensé, que formaríamos un buen equipo—empezó a hablar de nuevo—Pero solamente me utilizo para que ella olvidara a su amigo.

— ¿Quien le hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Al parecer James, no soportaba que su mejor amiga se casara alguien como yo, tenía miedo a perderla y admitió que también estaba enamorado de ella. Probablemente siempre lo ha estado, si lo piensas es una historia conmovedora—Edward embozo una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Lo mire y sentía ganas de llorar, como podía pasar esto, mi jefe se sentía humillado impotente a todo lo que lo rodeaba —El vino para la boda, pero al ver a Tanya se armo de valor y le contó todo lo que sentía por ella.

—No sé qué decir, lo siento mucho—dije con voz quebrada.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor, al menos Tanya se ha dado cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error casándose con migo antes de la boda y no después, así nos hubiéramos evitado un montón de problemas—suspiro —En fin quiero que regreses todos los regalos de boda a los que nos dieron—dijo entregándome una llave —Aquí está la llave del cuarto del hotel donde se quedo Tanya, y les avises a todos que la boda se ha cancelado, pero primero sera mejor que soluciones lo del castillo.

—Lo hare—dije— ¿Estarás bien? —dije, antes de marcharme

—Por supuesto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer—dijo sonriendo.

Salí de su despacho y me dispuse a llamar a todos para que supieran que la boda se cancelaba y contrate a alguien para que se ocupara sobre los regalos, tarde una hora hablando por teléfono para cancelar el Stavely Castle, el lugar donde se iba hacer la boda, después de 15 minutos entre de nuevo al despacho de mi jefe, con un café y galletas en un plato, el me miro y negó.

—No me gustan las galletas.

—Pero saben buenas—dije poniendo una sonrisa. —Además has sufrido un shock, necesitas azúcar.

—No hace falta que me trates como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No lo estoy haciendo, trato de ayudarte, por cierto he llamado al castillo y he cancelado todo lo que contratamos, me temo que a estas alturas no le devolverán nada—añadí algo preocupada.

— ¡Vaya que perdida de dinero! — exclamo mi jefe.

—También falta la luna de miel…

—He pensando en ello—me dijo mientras agarraba una galleta—Dijiste que te encantaría ir a ese lugar.

—Siento que resultara muy caro si se lo pago, pero intentare conseguir que le devuelvan el 50% del dinero —suspire- _si fueran mis vacaciones hubiera contratado un seguro de cancelación-_. —Hablare con la agencia para ver cuáles son las adiciones de cancelación.

—No lo hagas—dijo Edward—No quiero que canceles el viaje.

Lo mire preocupada ¿no pensaría ir ahí solo? sería un desastre, pensaría a cada rato en Tanya.

—No estoy muy segura que sea una buena idea que vaya solo.

—No pensaba ir solo-callo y me miro—Tú me acompañaras-susurro.

**Continuara…**

¿Comentarios .?

Amo los comentarios.

Ato. Erew


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo3**_

— _**¡**_No puedo creer que estés empacando, para ir a una isla tropical con tu jefe! —Exclamo mi mejor amiga.

Deje de acomodar la ropa que me llevaría a la isla en la maleta, gire para verla con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

— ¡Alice solamente será un viaje de negocios! —dije en vos alta.

—No— dijo soltando el aire—No, no—Exclamo nuevamente. —No me has dicho bien por qué vas con él—cruzo los brazos— ¿Cuéntame bien? Solamente llegaste y me dijiste _me iré por tres semanas con mi jefe a una luna de miel_— dijo imitando mi voz.

Suspire frustrada. —Pero es cierto.

—Es solo que no me has dicho bien la versión— dijo – Mi mente imagina cosas muy perversas.

Suspire —Esta bien, te lo contare pero no quiero interrupciones— dije mirándola, ella asintió—Me encontraba en la oficina de mi jefe, para darle la noticia de la cancelación de todos los servicios que pidieron para el día de bodas, llegue y le dije que ya era imposible, entonces le dije que, que iba hacer sobre su luna de miel, él me dijo que si yo las quería; por supuesto eran demasiadas caras para que yo se las pagara. Él me dijo que iba a ir, y yo de preguntona le dije que sí solo, el negó y me dijo que yo lo iba a acompañar y…

**Flash back**

— ¿Qué? —exclame, después de que mis palabras tuvieron el valor para salir por mi boca.

—Ya he perdido bastante dinero con la boda. Me he gastado una fortuna en la isla y no voy a perderla, además dijiste que te gustaría ir y esta es tu oportunidad.

—Pero… es un viaje de luna de miel—dije soltando el aire—Todo el mundo supondrá que estamos casados.

— ¿A quién le importara? Solo les interesa mi dinero. No nos van a pedir certificado de matrimonio cuando lleguemos ¿o sí?

—Bueno…no…pero…— ¡maldita sea, como odiaba trabarme! sabía que estaba nerviosa, ir de luna de miel con mi jefe era un sueño. Lo mire con desesperación el parecía estar normal, bufe—Hice reserva, para una luna de miel. Puede que nos hagan un recibimiento cuando lleguemos.

—Que lo hagan—dijo— Sin duda, el objetivo de todo esto era que tuviéramos intimidad ¿no? No es una pensión, además no tendremos que compartir la cama. Al menos espero que no sea así ¡Con el dinero que he pagado por ello! —añadió sarcásticamente —Esta bien, puede que tengamos que fingir nuestra llegada, pero después tendremos toda la isla para nosotros y nadie sabrá que no nos pasamos el día haciendo el amor.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras, sentía mis mejillas ardientes, trate de no pensar en sus palabras.

— ¡Hablas como si todo fuera muy razonable!

—Porque lo es. Es una solución práctica a un problema, y será algo bueno para los dos ¿Qué es lo que no parece razonable?

Trate de jugar con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano para no imaginarme las vacaciones con mi jefe.

—Aun así, será algo ligeramente íntimo.

—No veo por qué—Se callo para pensar, pero después frunció el ceño— ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar tu novio?

—No, no es eso, en estos momentos no salgo con nadie.

-Entonces todavía mejor-dijo Edward, soltando un suspiro- Eso significa que nadie se sentirá celoso.

—A lo mejor no, pero va a ver muchas personas que espectacularán acerca de porque hemos ido juntos de vacaciones. Ya me lo imagino en los periódicos** El jefe y su secretaria se fueron de vacaciones juntos a una isla tropical, dicen que solamente es por trabajo.** —dije sarcásticamente.

— ¿A quién diablos puede importarle?

—Para empezar a todos los empleados de Collocom

— ¿Y que más les da a ellos lo que hagamos?

—Nada por supuesto, pero eso no evitara que se pregunten ¡yo me preguntaría que pasa si mi jefe fuera 3 semanas a una Isla Tropical con su secretaria!

—Diles que vamos en viaje de negocios—dijo con indiferencia.

—Si claro, lo van a creer.

—En serio, no me preocupa lo que piensen o dejen de pensar. De hecho será un viaje de negocio. Tendremos toda una isla para nosotros. Nos llevaremos los ordenadores portátiles y si tenemos acceso a Internet, sacaremos adelante el trabajo

— ¿Crees que habrá conexión de Internet?

—Por el precio ¡Debería de haber! —dijo.

—No lo sé. No creo que haya mucha gente que contrate una isla privada para trabaja, se supone que es un destino romántico—le recordé—No creo que la sea la idea de pasar el tiempo mirando el correo electrónico.

—Entonces será mejor que lo averigües—dijo mi jefe—Porque no pienso dejar el trabajo 3 semanas, será una buena oportunidad para avanzar; en algunos proyectos sin la distracción de las reuniones—vi como echaba su silla para atrás y se puso de pie para luego dirigirse a la venta y mira la lluvia que golpeaba por el cristal. –Al menos sacaremos algo de provecho en todo este desastre— susurro.

Me mordí mi labio inferior y me fije en él, lucia como un hombre solitario.

Suspire.

— ¿Estás seguro de que lo has pensado bien? — pregunte con cuidado.

Él seguía todavía viendo la lluvia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Has pensado en lo doloroso que será para ti que sea yo la que este a tu lado en vez de Tanya?

—No será tan doloroso como para pagar miles de libras por algo que voy a disfrutar —contesto. —Sospecho que será incomodo estar por aquí durante un tiempo, será más fácil para todos si yo no estoy, así no tendrían que decirme que lo sienten-vi como apretaba su puño. —Pero si no quieres ir entenderé—suspiro—Yo puedo ir solo a la isla—dijo para después voltearse a mirarme—Pero entonces será evidente que algo ha sido mal, tendré que dar menos explicaciones si tu vienes con migo, además después de todo lo que te has esforzado para organizar la boda mereces un descanso.

—Creía que iría a trabajar…

—Yo trabajare—dijo el interrumpiéndome—Tú podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Lo mire por un instante. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir tarde o temprano por esto. Me arme de valor para hablar de nuevo. —Esta bien, si de verdad quieres que vaya iré—dije susurrando

El solo asintió se dirigió de nuevo a su silla— Cambia el boleto de avión de Tanya a tu nombre y a los que te pregunten cuéntales que vamos de viaje de negocios.

**End the flas back**

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas aceptado! — dijo, mientras yo la miraba.

—Ni yo tampoco me lo creo.

— ¿Con que solo un viaje de negocios eee?. Imagínate lo que pasara hay, tu y el solos…— dejo la frase incompleta para después ponerse a saltar de felicidad —Déjame decirte amiga que tu jefe no es nada feo, es un griego— dijo soltando el aire.

— ¿Griego?

—Por decirlo así, Bella, es algo como—callo mientras se ponía a pensar—Guapo, divino, hermoso…

—Ya entendí—dije irónicamente.

— ¿Cuándo te irás a tu luna de miel? — dijo sonriente Alice.

—Es un viaje de negocios Alice Brandon

—Claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra—callo para mirarme— ¿Así que nos veremos en tres semanas? —suspiro—él departamento quedara solo sin ti, quedare sola y…

—Alice, tampoco es para exagerar, además siempre me dejas sola y tú te vas con Jasper.

Se puso roja.

—Bueno, tu mañana te irás con tu jefe—dijo sonriente una vez más—Así que a dormir que mañana tienes que madrugar— dijo para después comenzar a caminar a su dormitorio—¡Por cierto llévate condones ¡— rio y se echo a correr.

—Alice— grité, pero fue en vano, ella ya se encontraba encerrada en su dormitorio.

-_Recuerda solo será un viaje de negocios_- pensé, mientras terminaba de arreglar mis cosas.

**Continuara….**

**Nota de la escritora:** Bella sigue pensando que es solo un viaje de negocios x) pero entre nos, sabemos que tú no quieres eso. (Risa malévola)

¿Les gusto?

Ato. Erew


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

— ¡Bienvenidos Señor y señora Cullén y felicidades!—nos recibió el director del centro vacacional, en cuanto habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

Trate de formar una sonrisa amigable, la luz era deslumbrante y el calor contrastaba con el frío del aire acondicionado del avión, aparte la vista de mi vieja maleta de ruedas. Era adecuada para pasar vacaciones en Grecia o España pero desentonaba con el resto de las maletas de diseño que llevaban otras parejas de recién casados.

Sabía que también desentonaba igual que mi equipaje, pues únicamente llevaba unos pantalones y un top arrugado, gire mi vista para percatarme que los turistas iban más elegantemente vestidos, todos parecían radiantes de felicidad, me sentí incomoda.

La expresión de mi jefe era más adusta que nunca, pero el poder que radicaba tan solo su presencia era tal que el director vacacional, lo había reconocido enseguida, seguro; de que era el hombre que había alquilado el alojamiento más caro que tenia disponible.

—Si no le importa rellenar algunos datos…—dijo el director una vez que habíamos llegado ala recepción.

Gire mi vista hacia el director, desde chica ya sabía como percatar cuando alguien disimulaba y él lo estaba haciendo, ya me lo imaginaba… él esperaba que la esposa de Edward Cullén fuera otra persona mejor que yo. Vi, como se encogía de hombros — En cuanto termine los llevaran a coconut Island, allí tendrán asegurada su intimidad durante su estancia—continuo el antes de señalar a un joven vestido de blanco—David irá a visitarlos una vez al día para asegurarse de que tienen todo lo que necesitan.

Edward asintió, presentí que debía de mostrar un poco mas de entusiasmo.

—Gracias— dije forzando una amplia sonrisa—Estoy segura de que todo será maravilloso.

El director me dedico una sonrisa. —Espero que el día de su boda haya sido estupendo—hizo una pequeña pausa y ya no volvió a hablar.

Gire mi vista por la recepción; tenía muchas plantas tropicales y mucho glamor.

Me percaté que Edward no hablaba y el director se nos quedaba viendo, tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por decir algo—si… fue un éxito—dije sin muchas ganas, escondí mi mano izquierda para que él no se percatara de que no llevaba anillo de boda.

Edward levanto la vista del formulario que estaba llenando y para mi sorpresa se acerco a mí y me rodeo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente.

—Isabela está muy cansada. Ha estado ocupada organizando la boda y ha sido un vuelo muy largo—dijo con su vos aterciopelada.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto—dijo el sonriéndonos—Pero ya están aquí, y podrán estar solos relajándose.

_-Si claro-_pensé irónicamente, me sentía tensa, únicamente había tocado su piel cuando estrecho su mano el día que me contrato, pero no recordaba, que me hubiera tocado desde entonces, así que el hecho de que él me abrazara con su brazo fuerte y cálido, no me permitía relajarme. Note que me flaqueaban mis piernas y sentía un extraño deseo de abrazarlo.

— ¡Estoy deseando en llegar!

—Espero que nos digan si hay algo que podamos hacer para que su estancia se aun más agradable.

Sonreí al pensar que; si podría pedir que me cambiaran a Edward poro otro compañero que no me provocara que se me acelerara el corazón.

Suspire-_recuerda que le acaban de partir el corazón_- pensé.

Me sentí avergonzada por no haber pensado en Tanya desde que había llegado. Había estado emocionaba durante todo el viaje observando el paisaje sobrecogedor que ofrecían las islas de arena blanca rodeadas de aguas azules y arrecifes, admito estaba asombrada por tanta belleza.- _esto debe ser muy difícil para él_-pensé.

Debía ser difícil para el, ir a ese bello lugar para pasar lo que deberían de haber sido tres semanas y media con su novia y saber que cada vez que se volteara se encontraría con su secretaria en lugar de Tania; la mujer despampanante con la que había estado a punto de casarse.

Me mordí mi labio inferior. Sin duda Edward debía de estar arrepintiéndose de haberme pedido que viniera con él.

Mire al director vacacional de nuevo y me percate que todavía nos estaba contando los detalles de la estancia. Era evidente que Edward no lo estaba escuchando.

—Sí, si—dijo Él mientras terminaba de firmar el formulario—Todo nos parece bien.

—Excelente en ese caso están esperando que los dejemos solas—Sonrío.

Edward de nuevo se me acerco y puso una mano en mi espalda, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

_Las tres semanas y media me iban a resultar muy difíciles_-pensé soltando un suspiro.-_debería de ser igual que estar en la oficina y trabajar, pero en una isla tropical los dos solos_- me dieron escalofríos en pensar aquello.

Había viajado en primera clase y estaba acostumbrada a viajar en clase turista, había sido un lujo. Mi jefe se había pasado el viaje trabajando con su ordenador portátil. Tenía la sensación de que la rabia y el dolor que le había provocado el hecho que Tanya lo rechazara todavía estaba en su interior. Deseaba ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, ni siquiera me animaba a tocarle el brazo. Algo difícil, cuando lo tenía a mi lado.

En el viaje del avión me había percatado en sus pequeños detalles, como las arrugas de sus nudillos o el vello de su muñeca, por miedo que se percatara mi jefe al estarlo observando me obligue a mirar mi revista, para no fijarme en su cara.

Me sentí aliviada una vez que aterrizamos porque tenía a donde voltear. Moví mi cabeza olvidándome de aquello, me ajuste mis gafas de sol y mire que cerca de nosotros había delfines saltando en el agua sonreí.

— ¿Estás bien? — me grito mi jefe por encima del ruido del motor de la lancha.

Asentí con entusiasmo— ¡Es maravilloso! — dije mientras veía a los delfines y tratando de ignorar el vuelco que le había dado el corazón al ver su sonrisa.

Me fije que ya habíamos llegado y David apago el motor de la lancha.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Coconut Island! —dijo él, desde el embarcadero de madera podía ver la orilla de la playa de arena blanca llena de palmeras. Apartada de la playa y oculta entre las plantas tropicales había una casa de madera cuyo interior estaba decorado con un diseño exquisito y dotado con las últimas tecnologías.

David nos mostró todos los detalles, afuera había una piscina, un jacuzzi, un baño exterior con una ducha en cascada y una bañera para dos. Todo ello diseñado con los mejores materiales naturales que encajaban en el entorno. Dentro había una cocina perfectamente equipada, unos sofás grandes y lujosos y mesas bajas. En el techo, colgaban ventiladores y los suelos eran de madera pulida. También había una enorme cama con sabanas de algodón blanco y grandes almohadas.- _Una cama diseñada para el amor_ –pensé.

David continúo con el recorrido y nos mostró la comida preparada en la nevera y nos contó el menú para el día siguiente, nos enseño donde estaba el generador y una lancha de emergencia. Después se subió a la lancha y regreso con el director al centro vacacional, dejándonos a mí y a Edward solos.

—Bueno—dije, cuando la lancha había desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Bueno—contesto mi jefe. Mordí mi labio y dirigí mi mirada hacia la laguna. — ¿crees que podrás pasar tres semanas y media aquí? — pregunto él mirándome a los ojos.

Yo solo me quede sin habla.

**Continuara…**

**Corto lo se X.x ¿comentarios?**

**Ato. Erew**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward pov.**

— ¡Por supuesto! Esto es maravilloso—exclamo — ¡Me siento como si hubiera llegado al paraíso! Ojala…—callo y me miro

— ¿Qué? —dije en tono seco.

—Me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera para ti—dijo ella—Se lo difícil que debe resultarte al estar contigo en lugar de Tanya. —

Arrugué la frente y suspire—No te preocupes por eso, me preocupa más que llegues a aburrirte.

— ¿Aburrirme? —dijo con cautela mi secretaria— ¿Cómo podría aburrirme aquí? —dijo y luego se volteo a ver el paisaje.

—Siempre me has hecho una chica muy sociable, en la oficina te veo hablar con la gente y llamar a tus amigos por teléfono— vi como hacia una mueca Bella, al oír mis palabras—Pareces el tipo de chica que le gusta divertirse—continúe—En mi compañía no obtendrás mucha diversión— dije para después suspirar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —me observo

—Porque siempre me han dicho que soy aburrido, que tengo que divertirme mas, Tanya me dijo que tenía que cambiar mi aspecto de serio por amigable y ser más social, mi familia también me lo dice, todo el mundo—exclame.

—Hablas como si fueras un aburrido—dijo —Si te soy sincera la mayoría de las noches me la paso en mi departamento con mi amiga de piso, si es que no me deja y se va con su novio—suspiro—Él punto es que, hay a veces que nos quejamos, ya que no pasa nada interesante en la televisión, y ahora veme aquí en este lugar tan hermoso, ¡no se me ocurre nada más emocionante que esto...!- callo y me miro—Te prometo que estoy dispuesta a disfrutar este paisaje, pero también lo estoy para trabajar—sonrío.

—No hace falta que trabajes hoy, ya que estamos aquí será mejor que aproveches al máximo

—Está bien—dijo.

—Bueno ¿y qué te apetece hacer? ¿Estás cansada?

Frunció el ceño. —un poco—contesto ella—pero primero me quiero dar un baño ¡no puedo esperar meterme a esa laguna! —dijo, mostrándome la laguna que estaba frente a nosotros.

Yo me limite asentir y ella desapareció entrándose a la casa. Suspire. Y me metí para después prender el ordenador portátil, puse mi mayor concentración en los correos que tenia

Al oír unas pisadas levante la vista del ordenador y la vi.

— ¿No te apetece darte un baño? —pregunto ella.

Deje de verla para seguir mirando mi ordenador, apenas la había mirado por un instante, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que ella se percatara de que la tela del pareo que traía era muy fina y que, por debajo estaba prácticamente desnuda.

—Quizás más tarde—dije con vos seca—Primero quiero ver cómo va el mercado financiero.

—Muy bien, bueno… estaré en la playa por si me necesitas

Me limite asentir, ella se marcho. Respire hondo para después apoyarme en el respaldo del sofá. No estaba preparado para ver a Bella, descalza y cubierta por un fino pareo [traje de baño]. Reconocía su cabello castaño y sus ojos achocolatados, pero ¿siempre había tenido ese cuerpo? ¿Cómo no me había fijado nunca en sus curvas de su silueta o en el color de su piel? Y ahora que me había fijado ¿Cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo?

Fruncí el ceño y suspire, todavía estaba dolido por mi última relación y no tenía intención de empezar otra, mucho menos con mi secretaria, sería algo totalmente inapropiado. Bufe. Ni siquiera debía de pensar en su aspecto. Ni preguntarme si su piel era suave como se veía, o como seria al quitarle ese bikini que traía y explorar su voluptuoso cuerpo con las manos y la boca. Moví mi cabeza olvidando todas las cosas que había pensando acerca de mi secretaria.

Apretando los dientes, me obligue a centrar mi atención en la pantalla, decidí que debía de estar sufriendo una tardía reacción ante lo sucedido en los últimos días. Si no, nada explicaría el deseo que se apodero de mi cuando vi a Bella, que no era el tipo de mujer que a mí me gustaba, siempre me había gustado las mujeres de mi bando como Tanya.

Solo había pasado 2 días desde que había estado a punto de casarme con ella. No podía creer que ya sintiera deseo por otra mujer. Tenía que detener mis pensamientos hacia Bella y concentrarme en como tenía que estar alejada de ella en estas 3 semanas y media, para tener mis manos alejadas de ella.

_Podía hacerlo_- me dije mentalmente. -_Podría hacer todo lo que me propusiera, me había resistido a tentaciones mucho más tentadoras que Bella, podría resistirme a ella también, teniendo todo el trabajo que me traje a la isla_.

Estaba cansado por el viaje y en esta isla hacia demasiado calor-_ un chapuzón me vendría bien_-pensé, pero la imagen de mi secretaria apareció en mi cabeza, de inmediato rechacé la idea del chapuzón, ella estaba allí en la laguna y no quería abrumarla.

Era extraño todavía recordarla , ella sonriendo en el barco, con su cabello alborotado y su mirada llena de brillo, también el aspecto que tenia con su traje de baño, moví mi cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos- _Valla Edward, concéntrate es tu secretaria_- dije susurrando para mí. Recordarla fue un error

Me puse de pie y salí al jardín. El agua de la piscina se veía tentadora, me refrescaría en ella y me pondría trabajar nuevamente.

Me quite mis zapatos y la camisa de vestir junto con mi pantalón dejándome únicamente boxers [imagínenselo ^^], cuando me metí al agua me apoye en el borde, en ese instante me di cuenta que la piscina me parecía vacía, me fije que se veía entre algunas palmeras la laguna, me imagine a Isabela allí sola.

_¡Es ridículo sentir que debía evitarla_!-pensé-_tenía que estar con ella tres semanas y media, en cualquier momento me la toparía, era un adulto no había motivo por el cual no pudiera tener la misma relación profesional de siempre y sacar el trabajo adelante_-.

El trabajo es importante.

Salí de la piscina, me seque para dirigirme hacia mis maletas para ponerme un bañador, después me dirigí hacia la cocina, Bella no podía trabajar si se deshidrataba, así que decidí llevarle una bebida. Cuando Salí me la encontré tumbada en una hamaca a la sombra de una palmera. Se le veía su cuerpo bien formado debajo de ese bikini azul que traía. Cuando le ofrecí el vaso de jugo, sentí que me temblaba la mano pero me concentre.

—Gracias—dijo sentándose y regalándome una sonrisa.

Suspire- _no debe de ser fácil para ella estar aquí con su jefe_- pensé. Me senté alado de la hamaca que estaba alado de ella mire hacia la laguna,-_solo debía acostumbrarme a ver a mi secretaria con poca ropa_.

— ¿Cómo está el agua? —pregunte susurrando, para después aclararme la garganta.

—Estupenda—dijo Bella para después darle un sorbo a su jugo, dejo el vaso en la arena y se puso de pie—pensaba darme chapuzón en la laguna… ¿te apetece?...

Me limite asentir, me puse de pie y ambos empezamos a caminar hasta la laguna, estaba tan clara que podía ver mis pies en ella mientras me metía.

—Es como si una tela de seda acariciara la piel ¿verdad? —dijo mi secretaria.

Odie tanto que ella hubiera mencionado su piel. Ya que me costaba tanto mantener mi vista alejada de ella. Cuando llegamos a la zona más profunda empezamos a nadar hacia el arrecife. Era agradable hacer un poco de ejercicio y mucho peligroso que estar alado de Bella fijándome en la poca ropa que llevaba. Cuando por fin me detuve sacudí la cabeza para retirar el exceso de agua en el cabello. El sol se reflejaba contra la superficie del agua. Tuve que enroñar los ojos para encontrar a Bella, que estaba flotando sobre su espalda.

El lugar se sentía con mucha tranquilidad ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había detenido a escuchar el silencio o sentir el sol sobre mi piel? Mi vida estaba concentrada en el éxito profesional, olvidándome del significado de relajarme, tal como mi secretaria lo estaba haciendo.-_quizás nunca haya sabido relajarme así_- pensé.

Salimos del agua y mire el reloj que traía ya era tarde, el sol estaba bajo el horizonte… —es hora de regresar—comente.

Bella asintió comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

—Creo que me daré una ducha—dijo ella.

Me limite asentir y ella desapareció hacia el cuarto. En cambio yo me fui hacia la cocina para prepararme una bebida ya que me moría de sed. Cuando escuche que gritaba Bella, el vaso lleno de agua que traía en las manos se me resbalo, cayendo al suelo y desparramando todo el liquido, no me importo en ese instante, fui corriendo hacia el baño para ver lo que había ocurrido, cuando entre no la vi, empecé a hablar.

¿Qué ocu….? ¡oh! — dije susurrando cuando me detuve a ver qué Bella estaba desnuda en una esquina.

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? Ya es un avance :D

Ato. Erew


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella pov.**

Me sentí nerviosa con la mirada penetrante que me daba mi jefe. Sabía; que me encontraba desnuda frente a él y para empeorarlo en una esquina arrinconada, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, lo mire a los ojos, observando cómo Edward bajaba su vista hacia mi cuerpo, reaccioné luego de unos segundos y tome la primera toalla que estaba cerca de mi.

—Lo siento—susurro apenado. Suspire tratando de no imaginar que la toalla era demasiada pequeña, trate de taparme la parte delantera, mientras agarraba una toalla grande—Te he oído gritar, pensé que te ha pasado algo

Suspire nuevamente tratando de calmar mis nervios— He pisado algo al entrar a la ducha—me estremecí al recordarlo—Con esta maldita luz no se ve nada—me queje—Ha sido repugnante.

— ¿Qué era?—pregunto desviando su mirada de mi cuerpo.

—No lo sé… no me he parado a mirarla. Pero fuera lo que fuera era repugnante—susurre con cara de asco.

Observe como mi jefe se iba a la bañera a cerrar el grifo. —Probablemente fuera una cucaracha… si hay esta—señalo hacia una esquina donde estaba algo oscuro y brillante moviendo las antenas.

— ¡Es horrible!—exclame.

—Probablemente tampoco le hayas caído bien si la has pisado ¿quieres que me deshaga de ella?

— ¿Te importa?

Edward se acerco a la cucaracha, pero la cucaracha era demasiada rápida huyo de él hacia la otra pared y al verla grite nuevamente, di un salto para atrás al moverme la toalla se cayó. Un oh salido de mi boca para después agarrar la toalla.

Suspire alivia al percatarme que Edward no me había visto otra vez, el estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a la cucaracha por todo el baño. El insecto se movía deprisa y cada vez que el intentaba atraparlo se le iba. Era una situación ridícula y extraña. No pude contener la risa y reí a todo pulmón.

—No sabía que bailaras flamenco—comente con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?

—Si, un implacable hombre de negocios y un gran bailador, ¡tienes que admitir que es una curiosa combinación!

Edward me miro por un instante y se empezó a reír, y sin pensarlo chasqueo los dedos y zapateo. — ¡Ole!—exclamo.

Lo mire asombrada y al instante ambos empezamos a reír. Reímos por un rato hasta que mi panza me dolió. — ¡Madre mía! —Dije, secándome las lagrimas que se me salieron al reírme— ¡Creo que necesitaba reírme!

Edward bufo— ¡sabes la cucaracha se ha escapado! —dijo mirando a los lados provocando que me riera otra vez. —Ya puedes ducharte…o prefieres utilizar otro baño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por tener miedo de una cucaracha? ¡Nunca! además soy una chica grande y valiente, sobre todo ahora que se para ahuyentar una cucaracha… tan solo tengo que bailar flamenco — sonreí.

Edward sonrío también ante mi exclamación— No volveré a decir nada, te dejo, grita si me necesitas— asentí observando cómo se marchaba del baño.

Sabía que no iba a gritar nuevamente, pero necesitaba que mi jefe vuelva a convertirse en un jefe brusco e impaciente. Me quite la toalla abriendo de nuevo el grifo y comprobar la temperatura del agua, necesitaba dejar de sonreír de y dejar de pensar en su maravilloso cuerpo de mi jefe, tenía que ponerse el traje para olvidarme de aquello.

Una vez más recordé a Edward bailando flamenco. Aquel hombre no se parecía en nada al que le decía buenos días cortante antes de entrar a su despacho por las mañanas. El nuevo Edward tenía una amplia sonrisa y un agradable brillo en su mirada que era nuevo para mí. Experimente un extraño sentimiento se instalaba dentro de mí y me estremecí.

En realidad tenia más miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo de que regresara la cucaracha además no tenía ningún sentido.-_Edward debió de haberse casado_ – pensé -_Era Tanya la que debería de estar aquí, segura ella no hubiese gritado al ver un animal, o si lo hubiera hecho no se habría quedado quieta mientras aquellos ojos verdes miraban su cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo, pero claro ella estaba acostumbrada a que la mirara Edward_-pensé mientras me terminaba de duchar y me secaba para vestirme después.- _De hecho Tanya se hubiera duchado con Edward_- me sonroje al pensar en ello y moví mi cabeza alegando aquel recuerdo. _– Que difícil a de ser para Edward estar con migo en lugar de su ex prometida…además de descubrir a su secretaria desnuda en el baño_ - suspire tratando de concentrarme, debía de hablar con mi jefe respecto a esta situación o el lo haría. Me cambie poniéndome un vestido blanco he imaginándome el que hubiera escogido Tanya. Sería más elegante y costoso a comparación del mío.

Me sentí un poco desilusionada cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos de la casa, todo era de lujo y yo desentonaba aquí, esto no era lo mío, de todos modos aunque estuviera aquí con mi jefe no teníamos nada en común. Él era un hombre elegante y yo llevaba ropa barata, él era un importante hombre de negocios y yo una simple secretaria temporal.

-_Secretaria temporal, amiga temporal ¿Cuándo conseguiré algo que no sea permanente?-_pensé con añoranza- _no hasta que este segura de que lo que tengo es lo que quiero-_ me recordé. Mientras tanto estaba en medio del océano índico, en una isla tropical y con un hombre que necesitaba una amiga, eso era suficiente.

La imagen de Edward en bañador invadió mi cabeza, trate de no pensar en eso.

Ni en sus manos.

Ni en su boca.

Ni en su expresión del rostro al reírse.

**Edward pov.**

Tenía que hacer algo pero ya.

Me encontraba en la terraza tomando aire fresco y despegándome de la mente la imagen a Bella desnuda hace unos minutos me puse a comparar como se veía mejor, si con bikini o nada de ropa. Que absurdo.

-_Deja de pensar en ella_-recordé -_Ella es tu secretaria y trata de ser tu amiga_- suspire. Me fui a sentar en una silla estirando mis pies y tomando de la cerveza que traía en la mano.

— ¿Mejor? —susurre.

—Mucho mejor, gracias—dijo ella desviando su mirada de mi.

— ¿Te apetece beber algo? — pregunte con voz seca.

Bella asintió así que me levante para prepararle un Titanic, estaba frió y delicioso observe como se lo saboreaba despacio una vez que le di el vaso, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal. Al parecer se percato de que se había perdido una maravillosa apuesta de sol mientras que ella se bañaba. A través de las palmeras se podía ver la laguna oscura y el sonido de los insectos el aroma de las plantas tropicales invadiendo la noche.

Observe como algo revoloteaba frente a ella. — ¿Era un pájaro? —murmuro sorprendida.

—Creo que era un murciélago—susurre, me acerque a ella y me recargue en el barandal.

—Primero cucarachas ahora murciélagos. ¡Así no es como me imaginaba el paraíso! — frunció el ceño.

— ¿No me digas que también le tienes miedo a los murciélagos?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo ella mirándome fijamente—Tampoco a las cucarachas… sé que he gritado, pero fue del susto de verla hay no la esperaba

Mire mi cerveza. Yo tampoco no me esperaba verla desnuda y también me había llevado una sorpresa. —Respecto a lo de antes…siento si te he avergonzado al entrar de esa manera.

—Está bien. Me alegro de que entraras. No habría podido espantar a la cucaracha yo sola—sonrío— ¡No bailo flamenco tan bien! — emboce una sonrisa al recordar cómo nos habíamos reído.

—He estado pensando…

— ¿Si?

—Este lugar es mucho más íntimo de lo que esperaba… está destinado a parejas de recién casados, sería sorprendente si no fuera íntimo—comento ella.

—Lo sé, no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Es comprensible—contesto ella —No debe de ser tan fácil para ti.

—La cosa es…—fruncí el ceño y pensé como iba a decirlo—Tenemos que estar aquí por 3 semanas y media, y hay muchas posibilidades que nos encontremos en situaciones embarazosas, pues solo estamos los dos. Creí que puesto tendríamos la isla entera para nosotros, habría más espacio—trate de explicarme, pensaba que iba hacer más fácil decirlo a Bella pero delante de ella y mirándome era complicado—Vamos a vivir juntos por 3 semanas y media nos resultara extraño, a menos que decidamos… no se actuar con normalidad.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensado—dijo Bella

—No estoy seguro de que es actuar con normalidad—confesé.

—Seamos amigos. De forma temporal, por supuesto—añadió ella.

— ¿De forma temporal?

—Bueno, sería difícil volver a trabajas juntos si fuéramos amigos. ¿No lo crees?

—Quizás—susurre.

—En cualquier caso yo me marchare pronto…así que no estaré mucho por estas tierras—dijo ella cogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Te vas? —.Pregunte asombrado— ¿Por qué?

—Voy a viajar nunca he estado fuera de Europa. Siempre he querido ir a India, así que empezare por ahí y continuare por el sudeste asiático hasta llegar a Australia. Espero que durante el viaje encuentre que es lo que realmente quiero hacer en mi vida.

—No sabía nada de eso.

—Por eso tengo contratos temporales ¿no lo sabías? Estaré de suplente hasta que asignes una secretaria calificada.

Yo estaba atando de eso, pero no había querido pensar en ello, había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de sacar a flote la empresa como para invertir tiempo en buscar en otra persona, además aun que Bella no fuera la típica secretaria fría y cometerte me las había arreglado bien, no tenía motivos para sustituirla.

— ¿Y cuándo va a suceder eso? — pregunte sintiendo un desagradable nudo en el estomago.

—En cuanto designes a una secretaría permanente. Llevo casi un año ahorrando, así que puedo hacer la reserva del billete en cuanto encuentres a tu secretaria, pensaba que lo estabas retrasando hasta después de la boda, pero si haces la entrevista para junio o julio estaré haciendo las maletas.

— ¿En julio? eso es poco tiempo.

Observe como asentía —Lo sé, pero si cuando regresemos nos resulta extraño trabajar juntos, al menos no será por mucho tiempo— suspire y mire la noche trate de imaginar la oficina sin Bella, sabía que algún día se marcharía pero no me imaginaba que fuera pronto.

Ella formaba parte de mi vida, tanto como Tanya o si no más. Después de todo Bella la veía todos los días, sería extraño no verla más.

-Pero _no sería la primera vez que tendré que acostumbrarme a una nueva secretaria-_ me dije para mi mismo.-_Esto puede salir bien_-dije consciente, tratabade convencerme a mí mismo.

—Tienes razón, quizás sea difícil retomar nuestra relación de jefe y secretaria después de estar aquí, pero si te vas tan pronto no importara.

—Exacto.

Sería mejor así, cuando regresáramos la gente especularía acerca de nosotros, así cuanto antes se marchaba continuaba nuestra vida y entre tanto la idea de ser amigos aun que fuera temporal me parecía la mejor idea de pasar tres semanas y media con ella.

— ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? ¿Mientras estemos aquí seremos amigos y no el jefe y la secretaria?

Dude un instante pero asentí

—Estupendo, ya está solucionado, vamos a ver qué hay de cena ¡Me muero de hambre!

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:**

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AGREGARME A HISTORIA FAVORITA Y POR SEGUIRME.

Actualizo mañana, las cosas ya pronto se pondrán cadentes :D

Ato. Erew


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Edward pov.**

Charlamos animadamente; mientras Bella sacaba las exquisiteces que habían dejado en la nevera para comer, estaba más que sorprendido por la rapidez con ella había empezado a tratarme como un amigo. Me percate de que a pesar de que trabajaba con ella, apenas la conocía. No imaginaba que fuera tan divertida, la miraba como si nunca la había visto antes mientras ella me contaba cosas acerca de sus amigas y del piso que compartía en Londres. De pronto Bella callo y hablo.

— ¡Todo esto debe parecerte muy aburrido!

— ¡No creas! —dije sirviéndole una copa de vino tinto. Sabía que Bella no me creería y bufo.

— ¡Pero tu vida es mucho más glamorosa!

— ¿Crees que salgo mucho? —dije con vos seca mirando a Bella, ella instintivamente se sonrojo.

—Si… por eso dijo que es mucho más glamorosa— dijo esquivando mi mirada.

— ¿Lo es?-susurre— Puede que mi casa sea más grande que la tuya y que viva en una zona mejor de la ciudad, pero no hago gran cosa cuando estoy allí…solo trabajar.

— ¿Y cuando estabas con Tanya? —me encogí de hombros.

—Salíamos mucho a comer y, si a menudo íbamos a fiestas, pero esos eventos no son tan divertidos como dicen—trate de recordar que había hecho Tanya, a ella le gustaba mucho el arte, pero a mí las exposiciones me aburrían. A menudo me decía que trabajar era una excusa para no acompañara pero ¿James había ido con ella? además jamás le pregunte antes de casarnos que teníamos en común, tenía otro enfoque a ese compromiso ¿Cómo podía haberme equivocado tanto? Mire a Bella. —No creo que mi vida te gustara tanto, parece que disfrutas tu forma de vida, tienes buenos amigos y pareces que lo pasas bien. Tienes un trabajo ¿por qué dejarlo todo y viajar?

—Porque tengo que salir—dijo Bella, con expresión seria. Apoyo los brazos en la mesa y movió la copa entre sus manos—.He pasado 5 años anclada a un sueño imposible… Cinco años queriendo algo que no va a suceder y creo que necesito un cambio, hacer algo diferente es mucho tiempo para desear algo.

—Cinco años es mucho tiempo para desear algo… ¿o era alguien?

Alguien—contento secamente —Es una larga historia— comento encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tengo mucho tiempo—le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miro y sonrío.

— ¿Eres así de terco a veces?

—No, pero tengo tres semanas y media para escucharte—le dije con sinceridad, ella bufo.

—Te la contare… hace tiempo me dijeron él porque tenía miedo al compromiso, yo siempre he sabido lo que quería, pero no me sirvió de mucho; mi ex novio lo amaba tanto— se le quebró la voz.

— ¿Que paso con él?

—Se caso con otra…quería que mi novio me volviera a querer, incluso tenía una estrategia, iba a darme tiempo para que se percatara que me estañara de menos, pero en ese tiempo ya estaba casado, a veces no tiene sentido desear algo que depende de otra persona—dijo acabo de un momento—solo se tiene éxito si se desean cosas que puedes conseguir por ti mismo.

Asentí lentamente — ¿Y si lo que quieres es estar sola? entonces lo más probable es que no tengas éxito

—El éxito es todo

—Para mi si—dije mirándola, Bella no contesto enseguida, miro a su copa de vino y empezó a hablar.

—Recuerdo que durante mi último año de instituto una chica mayor vino a darnos charla…yo pensaba que iba hacer muy aburrida, era una abogada importante, muy glamorosa y parecía que lo tenía todo, todos esperábamos que nos dijera que para triunfar había que trabajar duro, pero nos contó algo diferente. Nunca lo he olvidado—dijo Bella—nos dijo que lo más importante era aprender a fracasar, dijo que todos fracasamos alguna vez en la vida y que lo que importaba no era cuento dinero ganábamos ni que puestos teníamos, si no como reaccionábamos ante el fracaso. Decía que era un test de personalidad. ¿Permitimos que nos machacaran o nos levantaríamos para empezar de nuevo?

Fruncí el ceño. Nunca me había permitido al fracaso. — ¿Te lo creíste?

—Bueno, en aquel momento nos animo, sobre todo aquellos que estábamos más acostumbrados a fracasar y a triunfar, pero ahora que ya tengo mucha experiencia en el fracaso he de admitir que estaría bien triunfar para cambiar un poco.

—Si uno se marca un objetivo claro, no hay motivo para no triunfar—dije

—Depende del objetivo ¿no crees? No se puede conseguir que alguien te quiera—dijo ella con un toque de tristeza—no puedes controlar como reaccionaran las otras personas, si vas a tener cualquier tipo de relación, hay que aceptar que no siempre vas a triunfar, no hay otra opción.

—A menos que abandones cualquier idea de la relación.

—Pero eso también es fracasar ¿no crees?

Me moví inquieto, no estaba acostumbrado al fracaso, no me gustaba, no sabía qué hacer con él. Pero tenía que enfrentarme a ello, mi relación con Tanya había sido un fracaso, lo sabía, Bella también lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. Al sentir el nudo de humillación en la boca de mi estomago, mire mi copa vacía y la llene nuevamente.

— Qué aprendiste cuando no pudiste recuperar a tu novio? — dije tenso

—Que no quiero compromiso he aceptado que Jacob ya no me quiere, mis amigos me dicen que debo salir y conocer a otro chico, así que lo he intentado. He tenido citas y trato de ser positiva pero no he conocido a nadie que me haga sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía por Jacob, cada cita es como otro fracaso, así que he decidido dejar de buscar

—¿ Abandonas la idea de buscar otro hombre?

—No. Abandono la idea de conformarme con algo que no sea perfecto. — Se hizo un largo silencio, trate de pensar en lo que Bella había dicho, Tanya había tratado de conformarme con migo, pero siempre había sido la segunda opción, la idea me pareció muy dolorosa. Tanya había tomado la decisión adecuada al final, pero yo me sentía que había fracasado.

Así era como Bella decía que se sentía después de una cita desastrosa, era curioso porque a mí nunca había pensado que ella tuviera vida personal, simplemente era mi secretaria sin embargo era mentira.

—Estudiamos juntos—empezó hablar nuevamente Bella— y me enamore de él en el momento en que lo vi, y nos hicimos inseparables durante tres años, yo era feliz—recordó con una sonrisa teñida de tristeza— nunca pensé que terminaría, imaginaba que cuando nos graduáramos nos casaríamos y pasáramos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

— ¿Y qué paso?

—OH, nada dramático, Jacob se distancio de mi, después de todo nos conocimos cuando éramos jóvenes y solo teníamos 20 cuando nos graduamos, la gente me preguntaba que quería hacer refiriéndose a que debía estudiar una carrera, pero antes lo único que me importaba era estar con Jacob, el era más ambicioso se gradúo como periodista y eso hizo, le va bien, acaban de nombrarlo corresponsal en uno de los periódicos nacionales.

—Y tu ya no encajabas en su vida ¿no es así?

—Jacob se percato de que queríamos cosas diferentes en la vida, yo estaba dispuesta a vivir el momento mientras él pensaba en el futuro, algo que yo no hacía, creo que él se sentía agobiado, aunque nunca me lo comento

— ¿Qué decía?—

—Decía que creía que necesitábamos un poco de espacio, habíamos estado viviendo tres años y ninguno de los dos había pasado tiempo solo. Pensaba que teníamos darnos la oportunidad de conocer a otras gentes antes de asentarnos y tenía razón. A los 20 se es demasiado joven para atarse de por vida aunque yo no pensara lo mismo en esos momentos—añadió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo reaccionaste?

—Al principio con incredulidad, Jacob no solo era mi amante, también era mi mejor amigo. No podía imaginar mi vida sin él y nunca se me ocurrió que él no sintiera lo mismo, después decidí que tenía razón, lo mejor era que pasáramos un tiempo separados, ambos nos mudamos a Londres, el busco un piso y yo me mude con Alice, estaba convencida de que regresaría con migo, hice un curso de secretariado, conseguí trabajo y espera que Jacob me echara de menos.

—Pero no fue así…—dije con vos seca.

—No, no lo hizo—suspiro—Se que me tiene mucho cariño y seguimos siendo amigos, pero él no me necesitaba demasiado como yo a él, ya sabía que todo había terminado, pero seguía confiando en que…—puso una mueca al recordar—entonces, conoció a Renesmee, se casaron hace un par de años y están esperando un bebe para el verano- suspiro—no puedo creer que después de tanto se me siga quebrando la voz, me dijo con una sonrisa que nunca le llego a los ojos.

Me pecarte de la tensión que había en su rostro y me moví inquieto, esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar, pero Bella enderezo los hombros y sonrío nuevamente.

—¿Sabes lo peor? Que Renesmee es encantadora, ha conseguido que Jacob sea feliz y se nota que están hechos el uno para el otro, cuando se comprometieron, solía rezar que Jacob se diera cuenta de que en realidad era yo a quien quería, algo parecido a lo que paso con Tanya y James, ahora me siento mal por no haber pensado nunca como habría sufrido Renesmee.

Me encogí de hombros. -Supongo que lo habría superado igual que tu. Del mismo modo que voy a tenerlo que superar yo.

—Espero que no te cueste tanto como a mí—dijo Bella—he perdido muchos años convencida de que mi vida siempre estaría vacía sin Jacob, he tratado de conocer hombres pero siempre termino comparándolos con él, hasta el año pasado no aceptare que a quien quiere es a Renesmee y no a mí, y aun que dejara de quererla por algún motivo, tampoco me querría, nunca volvería a ser como antes, hace mucho tiempo que Jacob continuo adelante con su vida y ahora tengo que hacerlo yo. No he cambiado desde que era estudiante, es como si estuviera atrapada en el tiempo y mientras los demás han madurado yo he estado vagando y confiando en que la única manera de que algo cambie es si yo lo hago cambiar, si cambio yo misma.

Bella había encendido las velas que había sobre la mesa, podía ver la generosa curva de sus labios, de ponto pensé que sería una lástima que cambiara demasiado. Bella suspiro un poco.

—De todos modos tu sabes como el—me dijo—yo nunca he llegado a organizar una boda, pero sé lo que se siente cuando se quiere a alguien que no te quiere de la misma manera.

—Yo no siento eso por Tanya—dije—no siento lo mismo que tu por Jacob.

—Pero ibas a casarte con ella—dijo Bella mirándome—debías de quererla y seguro que todavía la quieres.

— ¿Seguro?... la deseaba, sin duda, pero no con esa pasión que hace que la gente pierda la cabeza, y más que nada, la admiraba y supongo que todavía lo hago, me gusta su forma de ser y todo lo que había conseguido, trabaja duro y ha conseguido el éxito en su vida. Pero ¿quererla? —la mire y negué, no contesté a su propia pregunta—no la quería. — Ella me miro asombrada— ¿Qué? no creerás que para casarse hay que estar realmente enamorado, ¿no?

—¿Pero… Tanya sabía lo que sentías?

—por supuesto que sí, hablábamos de ello cuando nos comprometimos y me dijo lo mismo, por eso ya no me sorprendí cuando empezó a montar tanto lío con la boda.

— ¿Y para que ibais a casaros si no os querías? No tiene sentido.

— ¿Crees que no es posible construir un matrimonio basado en el respeto mutuo, la admiración y la atracción física?

—Puede, pero ¿para qué? —Pregunto ella—yo solo me casaría si encontrara a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que Jacob me hizo sentir. Quiero casarme con alguien que me necesite y alguien que no piense que el matrimonio es un acuerdo práctico, si no el modo de estar con una persona que crea que la manera de sentirse completa es estando con una pareja ¿Qué sentido tiene casarse a menos que hasta encontrado a la persona que provoca que se te acelere el corazón o que te hace pensar que el sol brilla con más fuerza, que hace cada momento se mas feliz solo por estar a tu lado? Quiero llegar a casa por la noche y estar con la persona que me haga olvidar el resto del mundo—dijo ella—la persona que, por muy mal que estén las cosas, consiga que parezcan mejores solo con su presencia.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo no quiero, no necesito a nadie.

— ¿No quieres enamorarte?

—No, no quiero, nunca he sentido lo que tú has sentido por Jacob y me alegro, has perdido muchos años de tu vida con él, piensa en todas las cosas que podrías haber hecho en lugar de anhelar lo imposible, y a pensar de saber lo que significa perderá alguien que amas ¡estas preparada para arriesgarte otra vez! —negué —prefería tener la relación con que tenia con Tanya—es cierto que he terminado humillado y no puedo decir que me alegre por ello, pero mi orgullo esta mas herido que mi corazón, tengo la sensación de que, cuando uno se enamora deja de pensar con claridad…se pierde de control.

—Sí, puede hacer que te sientas impotente—admitió Bella—no se puede convencer a otro de que te quiera, eso seguro, pero también puedes sentirte como si fueras capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y por eso siempre merecerá la pena correr el riesgo.

—No es un riesgo que esté dispuesto a correr—replique.

Bella me miro desconcertaba, sabía que era un hombre poderoso y mucho más fuerte que los que había conocido pero sin embargo, tenía miedo del amor.

—Bueno me alegro que estés bien—dijo por fin—pensaba que debías de estar desesperado—dijo ella.

—Estoy bien—afirme—mi ego está dolido, pero tengo tres semanas y media para recuperarme, no creó que vaya caer en cama.

—Hablando de camas…—Bella dudo un instante-he pensado que dormiré en uno de los sofás y así te dejo en la cama —dijo sonrojándose

—Nada de eso. Dormirás en la cama

—Pero eres mucho más alto que yo—dijo ella— estarás más cómodo en la cama, hay muchos sitios donde yo puedo dormir

—No podré dormirme, sabiendo que estas en uno de los sofás ¿no crees?

—Eso digo yo

—En ese caso la única solución es que compartamos la cama—dije con una sonrisa— ¿estás preparada para ser buenos amigos?

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella pov.**

Estaba preparada para ser buenos amigos, pero era alarmante lo rápido que me había imaginado como seria compartir la cama con él. Tendríamos suficiente sitio para los dos, pero nada evitaría que me moviera en la noche y terminara tumbada; junto a su cuerpo musculoso, o que se acurrucara contra su espalda y lo rodeara con un brazo ¿y si lo hiciera como reaccionaria Edward? ¿Se volvería hacia mí? ¿Me atraería hacia él y me acariciaría el cuerpo con sus manos poderosas? ¿Me besaría en el cuello antes de continuar hacia abajo?

De tan solo pensarlo me dieron escalofríos, no, no podía dormir con él, pero ambos éramos tan tercos que nuestro orgullo nos ganaba, trague en seco y le mire.

—Creo que sería muy incomodo—conteste.

—Bastante—dijo él.

—Demasiado—dije con vos seca—Soy muy loca para dormir, te patearía si durmiéramos juntos o peor—dije exclamando.

Edward río. Al ver la mirada de sus ojos verdes me convenció de que él tenía la capacidad de leer el pensamiento.

Torpemente me levante de la silla y gire a verlo.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama

—Ha sido un largo día—dijo Edward con una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Permanecí allí quieta sin saber qué hacer con mis manos, ni como macharme del comedor, normalmente me habría despedido de un amigo con un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches, pero Edward no era un amigo normal.

Pero si no lo trataba como tal, la conversación que habíamos tenido no serviría para nada. –_No seas tonta_-me regañe internamente, nos habíamos reído juntos, habíamos hablado con normalidad, todo iba bien hasta que abrí mi bocota eso había sido una tontería. Lo último que quería era estando tensa a su lado. Suspire acercándome a él.

—Buenas noches Edward—dije abriendo los brazos, era evidente que él no lo esperaba el abrazo. Cuando lo bese en la mejilla, permaneció rígido un instante antes de abrazarme también.

Sentía mis mejillas rojas, cual quiera pensaría que nunca había abrazado a una mujer, cuando me retire el consiguió decir —Buenas noches.

—Nos vemos por la mañana—dije dirigiéndome hacia el dormitorio—Que duermas bien—fueron mis últimas palabras.

Mientras me acostaba en la enorme cama recordaba la sensación de mi cuerpo contra el suyo…- _¡hubiéramos seguido discutiendo entre quien dormiríamos en la cama! Ahora me arrepiento no dormir a su lado._

Sacudí mi cabeza olvidándome de ese pensamiento y me dispuse a contar ovejas para conciliar el sueño.

**Edward pov.**

¡Si claro, que duermas bien!, para Bella es fácil decirlo, pensé mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

Me había sorprendido su abrazo repentino y su beso, había sentido la suavidad de su mejilla, del aroma de su champú y de su piel. Me moví inquieto entre los almohadones. Debería de estar pensando en Tanya. Después de todo, se suponía que aquella debería de haber sido mi noche de bodas.

Me alegraba de no haber querido a Tanya del modo que Bella pensaba que debía quererla, si hubiera sido así, en estos momentos la echaría de menos y sentiría rabia hacia James.

Sin embargo, pensaba en el aspecto de Bella antes de agarrar la toalla, la imaginaba sola en aquella cama y me preguntaba como seria acariciar aquel cuerpo maravilloso… Quizás no fuera buena idea.

-¿_Quien iba a imaginar que pudiera ser así? Tan cálida, tan suave, tan deseable…_

Ahueque el cojín que tenia bajo la cabeza y trate de tumbarme otra vez. Pensar en Bella me era insoportable, jamás me había fijado en ella y no era el momento de empezar, no quería pasar tres semanas y media pensando en su piel, en la curva de sus senos, en su cabello sedoso, en sus ojos achocolatados…

Si fuéramos amigos no estaría pensando en su glorioso cuerpo, un amigo no fantasea con desabrocharle su vestido, ni dejarlo caer al suelo para poder explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Un amigo recordaría que ella seguía enamorada de su ex novio. Sabría que le había hecho mucho daño y que lo último que necesitaba era que su jefe la deseara…

No, los amigos eran sólo amigos. Nada más

**Bella pov.**

Desperté despacio. Durante poco tiempo permanecí tumbada oyendo la lluvia caer, golpeando el techo en su camino, me estire hacia el tocador para alcanzar mi celular y checar la hora.

Bufe, eran apenas la una y media de la madrugada, a lo lejos se empezaron a oír truenos un leve escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, de pronto una luz atravesó por la ventana, iluminando completamente todo el cuarto, trayendo con eso mas truenos, con relámpagos — ¡como los odio! —dije ocultándome bajo las sabanas blancas.

Si estuviera en Londres y lloviendo con truenos, estuviera con Alice, suspire. Otro relámpago se oyó, cayendo en algún lugar cercano. Me arme de valor para levantarme sin siquiera mirar la ventana, me puse mis pantuflas y empecé a caminar hacia los sofás.

_¡Es un locura!-_ dijo mi vos interna, la ignore y camine más deprisa, cuando llegue a los sofás visualice a Edward en uno de esos, durmiendo tranquilamente, me moví inquieta- _¿Lo levanto o no lo levanto?-,_ en eso se oyó otro trueno, brinque por su ruido.

—Edward…—dije moviéndolo. —Edward….¿estás despierto? — él se empezó a moverse, suspire aliviada.

Vi como abría sus ojos lentamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo rápidamente, sonreí; lo mejor lo he de haver espantado-ah, ya hay un insecto en tu cuarto-dijo con una sonrisa, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

—Que gracioso—bufe—Es solo que está lloviendo…y—se oyó a lo lejos un gran trueno temblé entonces Edward lo entendió.

— ¿Te dan miedo los truenos?

—Los odio—susurre. Voltee a verlo sonrojada—Edward… se que apenas somos amigos, pero…—calle, jamás en mi vida le había dicho a un hombre que se durmiera con migo, suspire, armándome de valor—… Por favor ven a dormir con migo, solo hasta que la tormenta se pase…—mi vos se quebró, al ver como se iluminaba toda la casa. Ahogue un grito.

—Solo hasta que se calme la tormenta—susurro.

—Bueno… yo…. Ya sabes, si tu quieres nadie te obliga a dormir con migo—agarre aire. Edward se la pensó un buen rato, me estaba impacientando al oír los truenos… —Bueno si quieres me vengo aquí contigo, en otro sofá—dije con vos quebrada.

—No—dijo él, lo mire y puse cara de tristeza, él me observo y suspiro—No…Aquí en el Sofá es muy incomodo—dijo soltando el aire—Mejor vamos a la cama

Creo que me estaba arrepintiendo por haberlo despertado. Vi como se levantaba con su cobija y se dirigía hacia el cuarto, camine detrás de él cuando entramos al cuarto él se acostó un lado de la, me la pensé un rato antes de ir al otro lado y taparme.

—Gracias… por ser un buen amigo— dije con la vos rota, empezó a llover más fuerte, temblé bajo las cobijas, cuando sentí que Edward me jalaba hacia él, mi corazón empezó a latir y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

—Somos amigos recuerdas, te abrazo para que te calmes de la tormenta.

—No te olvides de los truenos…

El se rió y me abrazo.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente. Durante mucho tiempo permanecí tumbada sin pensar, saboreando sin más la deliciosa caricia del sol, sobre mi cara. Cuando abrí los ojos, me desperté con el sonido de un pájaro mezclado con el murmullo del océano, entonces recordé que me encontraba en el paraíso, las imágenes de ayer parecieron rápidamente por mi mente, mi jefe durmió con migo, me senté en la cama, pero no había rastro de él. Un leve escalofrío sentí, recordaba que ayer había llovido a cantaros. El me había abrazado toda la noche cantándome levemente una canción de cuna.

Agarre el reloj de la mesita de al lado, eran ya casi alas 10 de la mañana, retire la sabana, me vestí con un short y una blusa de manga corta azul y unas chancletas, me dirigí al salón que se encontraba vacío, pero sobre la mesa del comedor había un ordenador portátil encendido.

El aroma a café me llevo a la cocina y allí encontré a Edward llenando una cafetera con café recién molido y sin camisa.

Me sonroje instintivamente bajando la cabeza—Buenos días—dije nerviosa.

—Buenos días—contesto él, un poco nervioso. Levante la cabeza y le sonreí— ¿Qué tal as dormido?

—Como un tronco-dije con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú?

—Estuve bien… me alegra saber que pudiste dormir en la noche.

—Gracias por cantarme—me sonroje, Edward sonrío.

—Cuando era pequeño mi madre me solía cantar esa canción de cuna, además ayer estabas muy alterada por la tormenta.

Esquive su mirada—Si… es que odio los truenos y los relámpagos— fruncí el ceño.

Su canción me dejo dormida pero toda la noche estuve consciente de que él dormía a mi lado y sobre todo abrazándome,- _¡ni quiero pensar si nos hubiéramos acariciado! Haciendo el amor_-. Un leve escalofrío pasó desde mí nunca hasta los pies, debía de borrar esos comentarios de mi mente pero me era imposible.

— ¿Quieres café? —pregunto Edward, acabo de un momento.

—Si, gracias— camine hacia la barra de la cocina sentándome en un banco alto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—Un par de horas, hoy he dormido más. Normalmente, me despierto a las cinco.

—Por eso siempre llegas a la oficina antes que yo— dije, recordando cómo me costaba levantarme por las mañanas para ir a trabajar. Al instante me sentí extraña, era extraño estar sentada aquí, mirando a Edward preparando café, y recordar que el era mi jefe y yo su secretaria. Pero quizás debería recordarlo más a menudo, la noche anterior lo había olvidado con mucha facilidad. — ¿Has estado trabajando?— dije mirando hacia el ordenador prendido.

—Quería saber cómo iban las cosas. El mundo no se ha detenido por que nosotros estemos aquí. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, y yo tengo que…—callo y lo mire— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Te respondo como amiga o secretaria? —dije

—Como amiga—respondió el al cabo de un instante

—Está bien, entonces creo que estás loco…tienes que tomarte un descanso, Edward, si yo fuera tu; llevaría ese ordenador hasta el extremo del embarcadero y lo tiraría al agua.

— ¿Qué? — parecía horrorizado.

—Se supone que estas de vacaciones. No deberías pensar en el trabajo. ¿Por qué no te relajas sin más?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Me acuerdo que dijiste; que me enseñarías a hacer snorkel—dije, pensando que era mentira, pero de lo que me habían contado de mi jefe era que practicaba snorkel, además me gustaba la idea de aprender.

El me miro confundido y suspiró—Mmm... ¿Y qué habrías contestado si te hubiera preguntado como mi secretaria?

—Señor Cullen, ¿Qué prefiere que haga primero? —comente con una sonrisa.

— ¡No recuerdo que en la vida real hayas sido tan educada!

—Por supuesto que sí, soy la secretaria perfecta.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Se puede confiar en mí, ¿no? y soy discreta. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo ni te enterabas de que estaba allí. ¿Qué más se puede pedir a una secretaria?

**Edward pov.**

Su respuesta me había dejado en shock, sabía que era lo que se refería Bella, era consciente de su presencia, no podía creer que hubiera trabajado más de 6 meses con ella y no me hubiera fijado en sus ojos, ni en la suavidad de su piel.- _¿Cómo no me había fijado antes en su cuerpo?- _debía de haber estado ciego.

-_La oficina nunca volverá a ser el mismo lugar_-pensé notando como se me encogía el corazón. Una vez que me había fijado en ella, no iba a poder parar, no sería capaz de pasar junto a su escritorio sin pensar en la silueta que ocultaba detrás de cada traje que llevaba.

O sin recordar lo despeinada que estaba al salir de la cama, ni en como brillaban sus ojos cafés cuando bromeaba con migo. O el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo al abrazarla.

Moví mis hombros para relajarme, la oficina siempre había sido el lugar donde me sentía más cómodo, pero temía que eso iba a cambiar, quizás no estuviera mal que Bella se marchara pronto.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —pregunto ella.

— ¿Problema? ¡No! — conteste

—Entonces, ¿vas a escucharme como amiga o secretaria?

—Como ambas cosas, te enseñare a hacer snorkel, ya que te lo prometí ¡aun que no lo recuerde! —la mire, ella se había sonrojado— Iremos a los arrecifes, pero cuando lleguemos allí hará calor y no aguantaremos mucho rato. Cuando regresemos, trabajare un rato, y no quiero oír que debería relajarme ni nada de eso. ¿Trato hecho?

— ¡Trato hecho! —Dijo ella una sonrisa, se bajo del banco— ¡Voy a prepararme!

Su expresión de su rostro era tan viva que sentí un nudo en la garganta.- ¡_En que lío me había metido!_-.

— ¡Has traído alguna camiseta! —pregunte, aclarándome la garganta antes de hablar—deberías ponerte algo encima del bikini para evitar que se te quemen los hombros.

—Creo que lo único que tengo son camisetas viejas, habría tenido más problemas si me hubieras pedido que me pusiera algo elegante—se marcho antes de decirme que no tardaría

Después de 10 minutos, Bella iba caminando hacia mí se había puesto un bikini y una camiseta.

La había mirado mientras metía el equipo de buceo. De algún modo, la situación se me había ido de las manos en las últimas 24 horas, había venido a Coconut Island con la idea de evitar las miradas de lástima que me dedicaría la gente cuando se enterara de que Tanya me había dejado plantado y para trabajar un poco, en su momento, me había parecido una buena idea.

Pero no había contado con que Bella pudiera distraerme tanto, había llegado el momento de tomar el control. Si yo no me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan atractiva y la idea de ser amigos estaba muy bien pero, al fin al cabo, ella seguía siendo mi secretaria, si quería adelantar el trabajo, sería mejor empezar a recordarlo.

Tenía que conseguir que la situación volviera a su cauce, con un trato amable pero impersonal.

Así que debió de haberme ayudado que Bella apareciera con una camiseta vieja y grande, algo que Tanya no se habría puesto jamás, a mí siempre me había atraído las mujeres que iban bien peinadas y que vestían con estilo, así que aquella camiseta debería de haber sido suficiente para recordar los motivos por la que mi secretaria no debería resultarme atractiva.

Pero no fue así. La camiseta solo consiguió que me fijara más, en la curva de sus senos, de sus caderas y de sus piernas desnudas. Observe a Bella mientras se ponía la crema solar y sentía que se me secaba la boca.

-¿_Un trato amable e impersonal_?- Si claro. No quería ni pensar en cómo seria acariciar aquellas maravillosas piernas, ni en fantasear en quitarle la camiseta…

-_Puedo hacerlo_- me dije seriamente, solo necesitaba un poco de autocontrol y eso era lo peor que se me daba.

**Continuara…**

**¡reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

—Vamos—dije, mientras le entregaba a Bella unas gafas y un tubo para buceo—Primero practicaremos en la laguna y después cuando te sientas segura iremos a los arrecifes.

Ella asintió, suspire antes de empezar a caminar hacia la laguna, cuando llegamos le enseñe a meter la cabeza en el agua y a respirar a través del tubo, cuando vi que ya le había pillado el truco, metí las aletas y las gafas de bucear al bote que se encontraba hay, nos subimos y arranque el motor fuera a borda, dirigiéndome hacia el arrecife.

Bella tenia la camiseta toda mojada, de lo cual a mi me costaba mantener la vista posada en su cara, su cabello le caía sobre los hombros y su piel tenía una ligera marca a causa de las gafas-_Es bastante guapa, aunque no despampanante_-pensé, tratando de ser objetivo. Acababa de decidir que podía relajarme, cuando Bella levanto su cara hacia el sol y suspiro de placer cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. No pude evitar que se me resbalara la mano que tenía en el timón y el barco perdió el rumbo.

Bella abrió sus ojos al sentir este brusco movimiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Estas equivocada, se supone que solo eres mi secretaria, deja de sonreír así, deja de provocar que me fije en ti_-pensé furioso.

—Nada—conteste después de un momento que me tranquilice, señale hacia un extremo del arrecife—Nadaremos allí.

Una vez fondeados, le di a Bella las aletas y las gafas de bucear, ella se las puso. Cuando estaba preparada le ayude a meterse al agua.

**Bella pov.**

Me agarre del borde del barco y espere a que Edward se preparara para meterse en el agua. Una vez dentro, Edward se quito el tubo.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo, sabía que estaba demasiado cerca. A través de la máscara podía ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes claros, contrastando con sus pestañas oscuras y sus cejas espesas. Tenía el cabello mojado y el rostro cubierto de gotas de agua, al mirarlo sentí que se me cortaba la respiración.

-_Concéntrate Bella_…_es tu jefe_-me dije, me quite el tubo de la boca y respire hondo. — Si estoy bien, aunque el agua esta fría—conteste, mientras aleteaba para alejarme de él, su cercanía era sobrecogedora .Me parecía imposible que aquel hombre fuera Edward Cullén que hace 3 días antes había sido mi jefe en la oficina- _y sigue siendo tu jefe_-me recordé por segunda vez. —Estoy bien—repetí.

—Quédate cerca de mí y no toques nada solo mira.

Asentí mientras respiraba hondo para ponerme el tubo para bucear otra vez. Al meter la cabeza en el agua sentí un instante de pánico. Entonces, recordé que Edward me había enseñado a respirar y enseguida me encontraba flotando en el agua contemplando un mundo diferente.

Nunca había visto tantos peces de diferentes colores, yo era una chica de ciudad y estaba acostumbrada a que la naturaleza tuviera colores acordes al lugar donde vivía, pero sin embargo, la vida en el arrecife mostraba una amplia gama de colores. Siempre había imaginado que los corales eran de color blanco, pero me sorprendí al ver que tenían diferentes formas y variados colores. El sol se reflejaba en la superficie del agua y sus rayos iluminaban peces minúsculos que nadaban a profundidad.

Estaba más que entusiasmadísima, pero también era consciente del sonido de mi respiración al pasar por el tubo, de mi camiseta mojada flotando en el agua y de la tranquilizadora presencia de Edward.

De vez en cuando, algún pez me miraba como asombrado, pero la mayoría parecía ignorarnos aunque nadáramos sobre ellos. Había peces por todos sitios, nadando entre los corales, mordisqueando las plantitas o yendo de un lado a otro. Era absorta en el mundo mágico que se extendía bajo el agua.

Me desilusione cuando Edward me toco el brazo para indicarme que debíamos regresar al barco, recordando que habíamos hecho un trato, lo seguí muy a mi pesar.

— ¡Ha sido maravilloso! —dije una vez que salí del agua, me quitaba las gafas en el barco y me trepaba en el—Los peces son impresionantes. No puedo creer que haya tal variedad de colores— mientras hablaba escurrí la camiseta y ladeé la cabeza para sacarme el agua de los oídos. Mire a Edward que tenía una marca de las gafas en su cara, pero su expresión de emoción al escucharme provoco que sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

—Si quieres, mañana venimos otra vez, pero ya has tenido bastante por hoy, te quemaras si nos quedamos más tiempo.

—Creo que tienes razón—dije, tratando de mirarme la parte trasera de las piernas—Ya noto cierto cosquilleo en la parte trasera del muslo. Edward me miro para apartar su cara luego, luego. Arranco el motor y una vez más, recordé que estaba haciendo aquí.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Edward

—Por supuesto-conteste, con voz de secretaria. Cuando llegamos ala casa, Vi que David había venido mientras nos encontrábamos afuera, había recogido, cambiado las sabanas de la cama y llenando la nevera con cosas deliciosas.

—Es como vivir en un castillo mágico donde las tareas se hacen antes de pensar en ellas—dije agarrando un poco de fruta que había cortada en el refrigerador—Ojala pudiera llevarme a David a mi casa.

—No creo que haya comprobado cómo va la bolsa, no que haya acabado los informes—dijo Edward en tono sarcástico—Hay algunos trabajos que tenemos que seguir haciendo nosotros solos.

-OH, si— me chupe un dedo para limpiarme de la fruta que había agarrado— ¿Te parece bien si primero me doy una ducha?

**Edward pov.**

—Buena idea—dije mientras veía como sonreía Bella y se marchaba hacia el baño antes de gritar que no se tardaría.

Suspire, sabía que no me podría concentrar en el trabajo si ella estaba delante de mí con la camiseta toda mojada.

-_Es hora de ver el trabajo_- decidí momentos más tardes, cuando abrí el ordenador minutos antes para darme una ducha en otro baño, a pesar del calor, dese poder ponerme traje y corbata en lugar de un pantalón corto y una camisa azul. De hecho deseaba tanto estar en mi oficina de Londres donde Bella llevaba, bueno ni siquiera me había fijado en la ropa que ella se ponía en la oficina.

Bella apareció después de un rato con unos pantalones sueltos y un top sin mangas-_ha hecho todo posible por ponerse algo apropiado_-pensé, no era mi culpa que todavía tuviera el cabello mojado o que el top fuera demasiado escotado. Ni que yo pudiera olvidar la suavidad de su piel, ni la cara de emoción que pone a veces.

Tampoco era mi culpa que por primera vez en mi vida, no supiera que quería y el hecho de no poder concentrarme en un objetivo me hiciera sentir inquieto.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en la mesa y comenzamos a revisar los mensajes de correo electrónico, pero me era muy difícil preocuparme por asuntos laborares cuando afuera, el océano rompía contra los arrecifes y el sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los cocoteros. En algún lugar un pájaro piaba con fuerza y una pequeña lagartija trepaba por la pared y se paraba como si estuviera mirando en silencio la pantalla de un ordenador.

No podía comprender. Hasta entonces, el trabajo siempre había sido mi refugio, era famoso por mi capacidad de concentrarme pero sin embargo, era cómodo si las palabras aparecían en la pantalla de mi ordenador y bailaran delante de mis ojos y no pudiera mas y fijarme en Bella que estaba del otro lado de la mesa ¿siempre había fruncido el ceño cuando miraba la pantalla?

Al sentir que yo la miraba ella levanto la vista.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Disimule diciendo—Tenemos que hablar sobre la estrategia de nuevas adquisiciones.

**Bella pov.**

Fruncí el ceño—Muy bien—dije a Edward.

Tenía la cabeza llena de peces de colores, ni siquiera recordaba que era una adquisición y mucho menos como se creaba una estrategia. Era como si Londres y la oficina me parecieran un mundo diferente, un mundo donde Edward Cullén era completamente diferente.

Edward empezó a hablar sobre el nuevo vicepresidente mientras yo buscaba en mi bandeja de entrada algún correo relevante, de pronto hubo silencio, levante la vista y Edward me veía.

— ¡Sabes, al diablo con esto hace mucho calor!... me he preguntado muchas veces como puede trabajar la gente que vive en climas así—dije

—Igual yo, me he preguntado lo mismo Bella.

Un poco más tarde nos encontrábamos sentados en la sombra de una palmera, me encontraba enterrando mis pies en la arena— Ya nos resulta difícil en saca cuando sale el sol. El día que sale me entran ganas de apagar el ordenador y pasar la tarde en el parque— dije

—Edward arqueo una ceja—Esta bien saber que tienes tanta dedicación por tu trabajo.

—Solo soy una secretaria temporal-le recordé, sin poner sarcasmo-las secretarias temporales no han de tener dedicación, es diferente en tu caso. Tú eres el responsable de la empresa. Si lo haces mal o si decides pasar la tarde en el parque, no solo afecta tu trabajo, muchas personas podrían perder su empleo—puse una mueca—odio sentir ese tipo de presión por eso nunca tendré éxito profesional.

— ¿No tienes ninguna ambición? —pregunto él, incapaz de disimular su desaprobación.

—Claro que sí, pero probablemente no te parezca adecuada. Mi ambición es ser feliz—dije agarrando un pedazo de casaca de coco para juguetear con el—Ver mundo, olvidarme de Jacob y encontrar a alguien que me quiera y que quiera construir una vida con migo— mire a Edward— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu ambición?

—Ser el mejor.

—Sí, pero ¿Él mejor en qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros— En lo que esté haciendo—dijo con cierta impaciencia—Si estoy dirigiendo una empresa, are que sea la mejor en su campo, firmare los mejores contratos y sacare enormes beneficios. Da igual de que carrera se trate voy a ganarla.

— ¿Y qué pasa cuando no ganas?

—Lo intento de nuevo hasta conseguirlo, el ganador es el que tiene el control, y no quiero estar en una posición en la que otra persona pueda decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—No me extraña que no creas en el amor—dije, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior.

—Creo en el éxito, y no solo para mí. Compro una empresa en quiebra, la saco a flote y como bien has dicho, todos los que trabajan en ella comparten el éxito. El empleo de la gente depende de mí y su futuro. Si soy fracaso, ellos también.

—Siguieran teniendo trabajo si la empresa gana menos beneficios, no ganar no siempre es lo mismo que fracasar.

—Para mí, si. No estoy preparado para ser el segundo-dijo el-por eso me tomo el día libre cuando sale el sol.

— ¿Y por qué estás hablando de trabajo cuando estas sentado en el paraíso?

—Has empezado tú—Dijo Edward.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú fuiste la que empezó a hablar de apagar el ordenador.

—Cierto, es difícil imaginar que la oficina todavía existe ¿verdad? Mientras nosotros estamos aquí sentados al sol, las chicas están en la recepción. Ángela estará en el departamento de finanzas, las otras secretarias preparando café, habrán reuniones y se estarán tomando decisiones sin que estemos nosotros… no parece mal

—Y cuando regresemos, será esto lo que no nos parezca real—dijo él.

—Bueno, por eso voy a aprovecharlo todo lo posible-dije mientras me ponía de pie para colocar una toalla al sol. -Creo que voy a pasar la tarde ocupándome de mi bronceado.

Coloque la toalla para ponerme boca abajo y agarre el libro que había dejado en la arena — ¡Esto es vida! después de tres semanas no podré regresar a trabajar

Vi como Edward me miraba con envidia y desaprobación, sabía que era algo que él no supiera hacer, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que tenia de trabajo y yo ni me preocupaba, suspire.

—Ten cuidado, no te quemes—dijo él

— ¡Si, mama! —dije mirándolo, agarre mi bolsa y busque la crema solar, me eche un poco en la mano y me la extendí por los hombros lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Quieres que te ponga crema en la espalda? —se ofreció Edward.

Mi corazón empezó a latir, la idea de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel me hacia estremecerme, pero no quería que se percatara de cómo deseaba que lo hiciera… pero éramos amigos ¿los amigos hacían eso? ¿No?, suspire, si no me ponía crema me quemaría y no dudaría además en pedirle ayuda a cualquier otro amigo que se la pusiera.

—Sería estupendo—dije a cabo de un momento. Me desabroche el bikini algo nerviosa y me tumbe apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos. Llevaba puesta gafas de sol, pero gire la cabeza hacia otro lado para que Edward no me viera roja.

Al oír que él se echaba crema en las manos, no pude evitarme ponerme tensa. Cuando Edward extendió la crema me estremecí.

—Lo siento ¿esta fría?

—No, está bien—dije con vos seca.

Edward me puso la crema en los hombros y en la nuca, después , deslizo sus manos por toda mi espalda, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, abriendo los dedos para asegurarse de que también me cubriera las laterales.

Trate de mantenerme quieta, pero sentía tanto placer que temía deshacerse y convertirse en una mancha pegajosa en la toalla. Al mismo tiempo estaba muy tensa para no mostrarlo, no debía suspirar de placer, ni darme la vuelta, ni suplicarle que no se detuviera…

Edward empezó a bajar más sus manos, primero por mis piernas hasta llegar a los tobillos y después comenzó a subir otra vez, temblé a lo que hacía Edward.

Estaba segura de que Edward podría escuchar el latido de mi corazón, por un lado, deseaba que parara antes de derretirme bajo sus manos, pero cuando él las retiro, tuve que contenerme para no protestar.

—Ya esta—dijo Edward tenso.

—Gracias—dije con vos seca.

Edward se puso de pie.

—Creo que iré a trabajar un poco—dijo con tono cortante—No, quédate aquí-añadió al ver que levantaba la cabeza—No tienes sentido desperdiciar la crema, hay un par de cosas que quiero terminar

—Bueno, si estás seguro…

—Estoy seguro—afirmo Edward-te veré más tarde y se marcho.

**Edward pov.**

Suspire aliviado cuando me encontré en la casa, sabía que estaba sumamente tenso, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle que le ayudara? Me enfade con migo mismo, si no hubiera tenido más de mi auto control la hubiera volteado y la hubiera hecho mía en ese instante, explorando su maravilloso cuerpo.

Trate de concentrarme una vez más en la pantalla, pero no conseguía concentrarme, mis dedos seguían impregnados por la suavidad de sus piel.

Me pase la mano por mi cabello, había necesitado mucho autocontrol para retirar mis manos de su cuerpo y marcharme.

Jamás había tenido problema para controlar mis impulsos y no había motivo por el que no pudiera hacerlo.- _Es culpa del calor_- pensé, o quizás una reacción provocada por el rechazo de Tanya, eso sería comprensible.

Comencé a sentirme un poco mejor, lo único que necesitaba era estar solo y a la sombra. Me dispuse a trabajar nuevamente, para no volver a pensar en Bella.

Dos horas más tarde aun seguía trabajando delante del ordenador, había leído un par de informes y enviado varios menajes de correo electrónico. En otras circunstancias, ese trabajo me habría costado media hora, pero no estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado intentando no pensar en Bella.

-He pensado que voy a intentar dar un paseo por la isla.

Gire mi cara para ver a Bella, el ambiente se cargo de tensión antes de que ambos retiráramos la mirada, Bella se sirvió un vaso de agua y se apoyo en la encimera que dividía la habitación para bebérselo.

-¿Vas a seguir trabajando o te apetece venir?

Cruce las manos tras mi cabeza –Un paseo suena bien, así estiraré las piernas.

-Estupendo- Bella termino el vaso de agua-iré por mi sombrero-

Era por la tarde pero seguía haciendo mucho calor, caminábamos descalzos por la arena. Bella se había atado un paro en la cintura y se había cubierto la cabeza con un sombrero de paja. Yo vestía un pantalón corto y camisa de manga corta.

Al principio caminamos en silencio y para mi sorpresa resulto agradable. Llego un momento en el que la vegetación se hacía más densa y tuvimos que caminar por el agua, me detuve mirando hacia el mar

-¡Mira!

-¿Qué es?- Bella miró hacia donde señalaba -¡Delfines!

Permanecimos en silencio, observando cómo un grupo de delfines saltaba en el agua. Para Bella fue un momento extraordinario, era como si nunca hubiese estado completamente viva hasta ese momento y lo observaba todo con gran intensidad.

-¿Es impresionante verdad?- susurre.

Bella asintió- Tengo un nudo en la garganta al ver tanta belleza.

Al cabo de un rato los delfines se fueron, permanecimos mirando unos minutos por si regresaban, después continuamos el paseo.

-Siento que Tanya no esté aquí contigo- dijo ella- pero me alegro de haber venido. Nunca olvidare esto, ni la excursión al arrecife de esta mañana.

Mire su rostro, pero no pude ver su expresión debajo del sombrero. –Yo también me alegro que hayas venido- dije, escuchando como respiraba hondo Bella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? De verdad

-¿Por lo de Tanya? Estoy bien- añadí cuando ella asintió- Y si, es verdad- mire hacia el horizonte- Quizá debería pensar más en ella-dije despacio- Después de todo, quería casarme con ella. Debería echarla de menos, pero no es así. Nunca hemos vivido juntos, así que puede que sea porque no estoy acostumbrado a tenerla a mi lado.

Quedamos en silenció, pensé en Tanya ¿Cómo había sido si Tanya hubiera estado aquí? De algún modo era difícil de imaginar con Bella a mi lado. Tanya la piel brillante después de un día de sol y en los hombros tenía la marca de la sal del mar.

Se le había mojado la parte de abajo del pareo y la tela se le pegaba a las piernas. A cada momento, tenía que agacharse para desenredar la tela y, cuando lo hacía, un mechón de pelo castaño le cubría el rostro.

-Creo que hecho más de menos la idea de estar con Tanya que a ella, siempre había imaginado que me casaría con una mujer así. Guapa, inteligente, glamorosa y con éxito profesional…-me aclare la garganta- Bueno, tú la conociste, sabes lo especial que era. Ya estaba cansado de tener novias que todo el rato necesitaba mi atención. Que las llamara constantemente, que les recordara mis sentimientos- me estremecí al recordarlo- Debían de pensar que podría dejar el trabajo en cualquier momento para llevarlas a cenar, o a pasear el fin de semana en Paris. Y si surgir problemas con mi trabajo, se enfurruñaban- me encogí de hombros- No podía soportar ese tipo de cosas-añadí- Tanya era diferente- recordé al cabo de un momento.- No dependía de mi emocionalmente y no pretendía que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Nos comprendíamos el uno al otro, o al menos eso pensaba yo, por ejemplo, no tenía ni idea de lo que James significara para ella. Cuando me dijo que solo era un amigo, ni lo dude. Creía que ella seria la esposa perfecta, supongo que en realidad no era a ella a quien quería, si no que lo que me gustaba era la idea de llegar a casa y que hubiera alguien. Alguien que me hiciera sentir bien, que organizara los eventos de trabajo y que no se enfadara por la cantidad de tiempo que pasó en el trabajo-

-Me parece que lo que querías era un ama de llaves, no una esposa- dijo Bella- ¿Por qué no contrataste a alguien?

-Porque no me acuesto con mis empleadas- dije, observando cómo Bella se sonrojaba.

-Como empleada, me alegra saberlo.

La mire de reojo- No solo se trata de sexo- dije- quería a alguien con quien pudiera hablar, alguien que me apoyara… ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Depende de lo que ofrecieras a cambio.

-Mucho dinero-dije al instante- Seguridad, comodidad, confianza, respeto, honestidad, fidelidad. Cuando hago una promesa, la cumplo. No pronunciaría los votos de compromiso a no ser que estuviera dispuesto a cumplirlos.

**Bella pov.**

_No era un mal trato. _Conocía a gente que se había casado por menos. Edward le había ofrecido a Tanya todo, excepto amor, quizá, él pensaba que el amor no era importante, pero lo era.

-¿No te parece bien?- pregunto el mirándome fijamente.

-No soy yo la que tiene que dar la aprobación- dije- Para mí no sería suficiente.

-¿Qué más quieres? Ah, amor, ¿no es así?

-Sí, amor- dije, ignorando su tono de desdén- ¿Para qué sirve la seguridad, el respeto y todas esas cosas si no estás con alguien que te haga sentir…? OH, no se… como uno de esos delfines que hemos visto, parecían felices saltando fuera del agua ¿no? Como si estuvieran exactamente donde querían estar, haciendo lo que querían hacer. Así es como uno se siente cuando esta enamorad. Yo no voy a casarme hasta que vuelva a sentirme así.

Edward negó la cabeza- No eres realista, Bella. Quieres que todo sea perfecto, pero nunca es así. Mira Coconut Island- dijo, señalando alrededor- Dicen que es el paraíso, y lo es. Sin embargo, también hay cucarachas y murciélagos, y quien sabe que más se esconde entre la maleza

Mire la vegetación que había en la orilla. No había pensado en eso, y me había gustado que Edward no hubiese sacado el tema ¿Y si había serpientes? –Vives en una fantasía- dijo él.

-Eso me han dicho- respondí- Alice cree que debo comprometerme, pero no quiero hacerlo. He estado enamorada. De acuerdo, no salió bien, pero no estoy dispuesta a conformarme con menos.

-Lo único que conseguirás es llevarte una decepción- me advirtió.

-Bueno, está claro que no estamos de acuerdo ¿no lo crees? Menos mal que no estábamos pensando en casarnos ¿no?

Mire a Edward, no pude evitar imaginar cómo sería sentir su brazo, la suavidad de su cuerpo, el brillo de su mirada. Quizá fuera agradable encontrarlo cada noche, pero él no podía darme lo que yo quería, quería que me amaran y me que hicieran sentirme como un delfín.

Si-admitió- Menos mal.

Ese día marco la rutina de la semana. Caminar por la isla al final de la tarde se convirtió en una costumbre. No me cansaba de ir a bucear al arrecife y lo hacía cada mañana. Los dos primeros días, intente trabajar algo cuando regresaba pero, finalmente. Edward me dijo que no hacía falta que estuviera allí, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. No proteste demasiado. Me resultaba imposible concentrarme y confiaba que, tarde o temprano, Edward decidiera no trabajar y aprendiera a relajarse.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Edward pasaba horas frente al ordenador mientras yo en la playa. _Es una lástima que sea adicto al trabajo_. No estaba disfrutando de las vacaciones y, cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos nos llevábamos bien. A veces, él me llevaba algo de beber, pero nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo, siempre ponía una excusa para continuar trabajando.

Sin embargo, cuando a veces lo miraba a escondidas, solo se la pasaba viendo el ordenador sin hacer nada, solo pensar y fruncir el ceño, como si algo le distrajera o alguien.

-No me gustan esas nubes- dije mirando el horizonte. Hacía mucho calor e incluso el agua del mar parecía más caliente de lo normal. Todavía nos quedaba bastante tiempo en la isla. Era la quinta vez que hacíamos el recorrido, pero nunca había visto nubes como esas. Estaban muy lejos, pero parecían amenazadoras.- Espero que no vaya a haber una tormenta.

Edward levanto la cabeza y miro el horizonte- Son muy oscuras, puede que llueva.

-No me importa que llueva. Lo que me pone nerviosa son los rayos y los truenos, sé que es una tontería, pero odio las tormentas, cuando era pequeña, fui de camping con una amiga y su familia. Dormíamos en una zona de acampada junto a un río, y por la noche, hubo una fuerte tormenta. Rayos, truenos, lluvia torrencial, viento…era un caos- me estremecí al recordarlo- las tiendas se volaban, la gente gritaba y el río se desbordaba. Yo solo tenía siente años y estaba aterrorizada, aunque al final nadie resulto herido. Pero las tiendas quedaron destrozadas y, decidimos regresar. Cuando llegue a casa, mi madre me contó que mi abuela había muerto mientras soy estaba fuera- el recuerdo todavía hacia que me entristeciera- Ella vivía con nosotros y la adoraba. Me quede destrozada y supongo que lo mezcle todo en mi cabeza. Pensaba que mi abuela había muerto a causa de la tormenta, y cuando volví a oír truenos me puse histérica-

Edward puso una expresión extraña y me sentí idiota. – Te dije que era una tontería.

-Es difícil ver las cosas que nos han sucedido de niños con la perspectiva adecuada. Incluso cuando somos mayores y comprendemos lo que ha sucedido, seguimos sintiéndonos como nos sentimos entonces. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, no recuerdo mucho de ella, es más una impresión que un recuerdo concreto, pero recuerdo perfectamente la chaqueta que llevaba mi padre cuando llego del hospital para contármelo. Era áspera y todavía recuerdo sus botones de cuero. Incluso ahora, cuando veo a alguien con una chaqueta parecida, siento una mezcla de confusión y nerviosismo, como lo sentí entonces-

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al pensar en ello- Debió de ser terrible para ti.

-Yo estaba bien. No creo que comprendiera lo que mi padre quería decir- dijo el- No me habían contado que está enferma, y yo me daba cuenta de que las cosas no eran como siempre. Recuerdo que no comprendía porque la casa estaba hecho un desastre, ni por qué no comíamos a las horas habituales. Por supuesto, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi padre trataba de hacer lo mejor posible. Limpiar la casa no era su prioridad, pero a mí me molestaba. El desorden todavía me pone nervioso-

_No me extrañaba que mantener el control sea tan importante para él_. La muerte de su madre debió de hacer que se sintiera indefenso. Y tener una vida ordena y bajo control había sido su manera de enfrentarse a la pérdida de la figura más importante de su vida. Su desconfianza en el campo de las emociones cobraba sentido. Edward seguía siendo el niño pequeño que había perdido a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y tenía miedo a volver a sentirse desolado. Era difícil imaginar que un niño pequeño, incapaz de comprender la muerte, pudiera pensar que su madre lo había abandonado y que creyera que no lo habría hecho si hubiese sido un niño mejor. Eso explicaría su necesidad de triunfar, de demostrar una y otra vez más que era suficientemente bueno.

Y además Tanya acababa de abandonarlo, sentí que se me encogía el corazón y lo mire de reojo. Sentía mucha lástima por él, pero no dije nada. No me sorprendía que desconfiara tanto del amor. Para enamorarse tendría que desprenderse de todo lo que había hecho sentirse seguro desde que era un niño.

_Es una lástima, si Edward decidiera a correr el riesgo, podría hacer muy feliz a una mujer_. Cuando más tiempo pasaba con él, mas me gustaba su forma de ser. Y más atractivo lo encontraba.

Noche tras noche me tumbaba en la cama y pensaba en Edward, acostado en el sofá de la otra habitación. En la oscuridad recordaba su aspecto al salir del agua, retirándose el cabello mojado de la frente. Tenía las piernas largas, el torso definido y la espalda musculosa. Cada vez me contaba más recordar que se suponía que debía tratarlo como cualquier otro amigo. Pero deseaba besarlo en el cuello, deslizar mis labios por su espalda, tenía que esforzarme los motivos por lo cual no podía hacerlo, no podía enamorarme de un hombre que no sería capaz de amarme. Lo único que él podía ofrecerme era una relación física, y eso no era suficiente para mi ¿O sí?

.

.

-Esta noche hace mucho calor- me senté en la butaca de siembre que estaba al lado de Edward y me levante el cabello de la zona del cuello para refrescarme. Oí como Edward tragaba saliva y se levantaba.

-Creo que Lloverá pronto.

-¿De verdad?- mire hacia la laguna frunciendo el ceño.

-Está muy cerca y las nubes están justo detrás de nosotros. Solo porque no las vemos no significa que no estén.

-No me gusta la idea que llueva, pero debes de tener razón, es como si toda la isla estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

El ambiente era pesado y sofocante, Edward me dio un vaso de limonada y se sentó a mi lado- ¡Escucha!

-No oigo nada.

-Exacto. Siempre se oye a los insectos, pero no hay ruido. Todo está en silencio.

-Es cierto- me estremecí- Tampoco no se ven los murciélagos.

El silencio provoco que se me formara un nudo en el estomago, me mordí el labio y me abrase las rodillas con más fuerza- Ven aquí- dijo él y me tendió su mano.

Dude un instante, le di la mano y en cuando sentí el calor de su piel, me relaje un poco. Edward tiro de mi para que me sentara mas cerca de él, no me dijo que no tuviera miedo, simplemente me rodeo con su brazo y me estrecho contra su cuerpo, mi corazón latía, pero no sabía si por el miedo o por la cercanía de Edward, estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma masculino que desprendía de su cuerpo.

Minutos después un trueno provoco que me sobresaltara, Edward me abrazo con más fuerza- Ya está aquí, parece que va a ser fuerte, pero conmigo estas a salvo.

Curiosamente, así era sentía que estaba a salvo con él… el ciento comenzaba a soplar, como si fuera un animal salvaje, rugía entre las palmeras, agitándolas con fuerza. Entonces la lluvia llego.

Nunca había visto llover de esa manera. Era como una cortina de agua, golpeando con fuerza contra el tejado del porche y sobre la arena. El ruido era ensordecedor, y no pude evitar acurrucarme más contra Edward.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- grito él, pero yo apenas podía escucharlo. Levante la vista y vi que sonreía.- Me gustan las tormentas.

Su risa me contagio, negué la cabeza, me sentía cómoda estar pegada al cuerpo de Edward, sabiendo que si giraba su cabeza, podría rozarme la piel con los labios y besarlo.

Y si llegaba tan lejos y él seguía sonriendo, podría besarlo tal y como había estado tratado de no imaginar toda una sema y media. Me sentaría sobre sus piernas, le rodearía el cuello y lo besaría sin parar. Quizá Edward también me besaría. Quizá me acariciaría, o me quitara la ropa, quizá me llevaría hasta la cama enorme y me haría el amor…

Trague saliva. Edward hablaba de la tormenta – Yo el odio- Edward se rió y me atrajo más hacia él. No era su intención pero nuestros cuerpos encajaban tan bien… la tormenta era impresionante, pero nada comparado con lo que sentía, me moví un poco la fina tela de mi pareo se deslizo sobre mi piel y baje la mano de Edward.

Él me miro a los ojos y supe que había cometido un error, no era capaz de apartar la mirada, era como si una fuerza irresistible nos obligara a estar unidos, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada.

Por fin el iba a besarme y yo lo besaría también, tal y como lo había soñado. No iba a pensar en nada mas, excepto en lo agradable que iba a resultarme, separe los labios y levanté el rostro ligeramente, mientras Edward agachaba la cabeza…

**Continuara….**

**Nota de la escritora:**

La historia continua…

Les recomiendo un one-shot que hice. Se llama**, el demonio y su mortal:**

SUMARRY: Las campanadas pronto sonarían. El momento está por llegar, con el primer tañido de la vieja campana de la antigua iglesia, la maldición finalmente se romperá. El demonio por fin saldría y allí en la nueva etapa de la tierra lograría su reino del caos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

**Edward pov.**

Un relámpago ilumino la noche y al instante, se oyó un trueno muy cerca de la casa. Apagándose todas las luces encendidas tanto en el interior como el exterior de la casa, quedándonos sumidos en la oscuridad.

—Se ha apagado el generador-dije, separándome de Bella-No te preocupes, dentro hay una linterna- retire cuidadosamente mi brazo, mientras ella lo volvía agarrar.

-¡No me dejes!-grito llena de pánico.

-No voy a dejarte- dije mientras la agarraba de la mano-Ven conmigo. Estarás bien en cuanto encendamos la luz.

De la mano, nos abrimos camino en la oscuridad para llegar al interior de la casas. Recordé que David me había mostrado donde estaba la linterna y como encender las lamparillas de gas. Aun así para encontrarlas, tarde un rato. Cuando las encontré, las encendí.

-Así está mejor-dije, sin soltar la mano de Bella aun. -¿Estás bien?-pregunte.

Ella miro nuestras manos entrelazadas, y se sonrojo instintivamente.-Si, estoy bien-contesto, mientras soltaba mi mano.

_Es curioso_- pensé- _Había estado a punto de besarla, y si no se hubiera ido la luz en ese momento no me había podido detener ¿Dónde habríamos terminados?... _Yo sabía en donde, en aquella cama. En una situación en la que había imaginado más de una vez y trataba de convencerme de que debía evitarlo.

Bella también se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Me había percatado de lo rápido que ella había retirado la mano y en cómo se abrazaba a sí misma con nerviosismo. Quizás estuviera asustada por la tormenta. Pero lo que parecía inquietarla era el hecho de que yo como su jefe hubiera estado a punto de besarla. Decidí que era mejor aparentar que nada había sucedido.

-Bueno-dije después de un largo silencio-Vamos a encender las demás lamparillas y cenaremos algo de la nevera, he visto que hay montones de ensaladas.

**Bella Pov.**

Nunca olvidaría aquella cena a la luz de las lamparillas de gas, con la lluvia golpeando sobre el tejado y mis dedos sensibles tras haber estado entrelazados con los de Edward. No podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Intentaba hacerlo, pero no lo conseguía.

Cuando dejo de llover, los insectos volvieron a ambientar la oscuridad. Me puse de pie y comencé a recoger los platos sucios. Edward no había dicho nada, pero era evidente que había decidido aparentar el hecho de que hace rato estábamos a punto de habernos besado. Así que decidí que era mejor que no hubiera pasado nada. Habría sido muy extraño. Edward era mi jefe y, en dos semanas más, tendríamos que volver a trabajar juntos. Y aunque él me hubiera besado, no significaría nada. Simplemente, no quería ser una sustituta de Tanya ¿Verdad? _Por supuesto que no_- me dije.

A partir de este momento, no volvería a darle la mano, ni a fantasear con la idea de besarlo. Habíamos decidido ser amigos y amiga era lo que estaba dispuesta a ser.

Al día siguiente, me desperté y vi el cielo azul. El aire era fresco y el agua del mar seguía siendo muy clara a pesar de la tormenta. Igual como todos los días, nos dirigimos hacia los arrecifes, me alegre de poder disfrutar del silencio del agua. En Bucear me sirvió para aclarar mis pensamientos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando Edward me indico que debí regresar al barco, me sentí mucho mejor y pude comportarme con normalidad durante el trayecto de regreso.

_Lo ves, puedes hacerlo_. Me felicite más tarde mientras me acomodaba en la tumbona para leer mi libro favorito. La noche anterior había sido una aberración. Todo había sucedido a causa de la tormenta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era continuar tratando a Edward como un amigo y disfrutar de mis vacaciones. Ya me preocuparía sobre cómo recuperar la relación laboral cuando regresáramos a casa. Una cosa estaba clara: no me imaginaba siendo amiga de Edward en Londres. Nuestras vidas eran completamente diferentes.

Edward no disfrutaría estando tumbado en el sofá mientras yo y Alice cotilleábamos acerca de las últimas novedades de las revistas. Tampoco se ofrecería pedir comida para llevar cuando no hubiera nada de comida en la nevera, ni se quedaría en la cama hasta el mediodía de un domingo. Ni mucho menos soportaría el desorden de mi departamento. Necesitaba el alguien como Tanya, guapa, glamorosa, inteligente y que viviera en un departamento ordenado.

Quizás pudiéramos ser amigos en Coconut Island, pero no tenía sentido pensar que podríamos hacer lo mismo en Londres.

Más tarde, Edward apareció con un vaso de zumo de lima, deje el libro a un lado y le sonreí.-Eres un camarero estupendo-dije. -Tendré que llevarte un montón de cafés al despacho cuando regresemos.

-De hecho, deberías prepararle el café a David-dijo Edward, sentándose en la tumbona [es una hamaca] a lado de mi. -El prepara el Zumo. Por cierto, ¿Tu sabes algo acerca de esta noche?

Fruncí el ceño-No. ¿Debería?

-El ha intentado explicarme algo que todo estaba organizado, pero no he conseguido enterarme de que lo que estaba hablando.

-Ni idea. ¿A lo mejor hay una fiesta o algo en el hotel? Me preguntaba si queríamos ir…

-Espero que no-dijo Edward-Le he dicho que si, solo porque me resultaba más sencillo decirle eso, que tratar de comprender lo que me decía, pero ¿Te apetece ir a conocer a otra gente-?

Normalmente, me hubiera encantado la idea de ir a una fiesta, pero solo me quedaban dos semanas aquí y no me apetecía compartir a Edward con nadie más. No podía decírselo, así que lo mire y conteste-Puede ser divertido., veamos lo que sucede esta noche.

/

-¿Estas preparada?- oí que Edward me preguntaba desde el porche-David esta aquí con el barco- Me había puesto un vestido de lo más elegante para la fiesta. Era de color Azul claro, que resaltaba con mi piel un poco bronceada por el sol; llevaba el pelo con una diadema y unos zapatos planos del mismo color que el vestido.

-Me pregunto a donde vamos-Le dije a Edward, mientras me ponía los pendientes en el porche.

-ya lo descubriremos-. Me dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia el embarcadero. Descubrí que él también se había bronceado y sus ojos Verdes contrastaban más que nunca con su rostro. Me fije en su espalda; llevaba una blusa blanca y sentí como el deseo me invadía por dentro.

_Basta_. No lo mires. _Ni siquiera pienses en el._

David estaba esperándonos al final del embarcadero. Con una sonrisa, señalo hacia un precioso barco de madera-Para ustedes- dijo.

-Esto no parece una fiesta-dijo Edward, aliviado.

Mire el barco.

-¿A que es precioso? Creo que se llama _Dhoni_. Recuerdo haber leído algo acerca de ellos cuando hice la reserva. Al parecer, son estupendos para navegar al atardecer. Me pregunto si es lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿No lo has reservado?

-No, pero es posible que lo reservara Tanya-dije despacio-Me pidió todos los detalles del centro. ¿Quizá había planeado una sorpresa para ti?

-Bueno, ya lo descubriremos- David nos señalo acabo de unos instantes que subiéramos-Parece que nos están esperando-dijo Edward- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Puedo decirle que es un error, o podemos ir y ver qué pasa.

-Vamos, será divertido.

El _Dhoni _se movió suavemente cuando nos subimos a bordo. Edward y yo nos sentamos en proa, donde había muchos cojines. La tripulación levo ancla y extendió la vela cuadrada. Una vez que comenzamos a navegar con el viento. Apagaron el motor, solo se oía el ruido del agua contra la embarcación. El aire era fresco y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse con la luz del atardecer.

-No sé de quién ha sido la idea, pero es estupendo. -Dije.

Edward me observo y sentí un nudo en la garganta, su cabello cobrizo y despeinado brillaba contra los rayos del sol, su blusa blanca medio abierta, resaltaba sus músculos. El deseo de acariciarle su pecho a medio ver, era tan fuerte que tuve que ponerme de pie por un instante.

-Delfines-dijo él.

Respire aliviada por la distracción.

-¿Donde?-dije dirigiéndome hacia donde él señalaba. -¡OH, si! ¡Son maravillosos!- me apoye contra la lateral del barco, me encontraba a poca distancia de Edward. No lo miraba a él, solo miraba a los delfines que saltaban en el agua. La brisa alborotaba mi cabello, mientras yo trataba de sujetármelo con una mano.-Es perfecto-suspire, mientras miraba a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijo él, me pecarte que solo me miraba a mí y no a los delfines. Fue entonces que cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Igual que la noche anterior, no fui capaz de apartar la mirada. Edward tenía una expresión que no era capaz de reconocer, pero que provoco que se me acelerara el corazón. Como si estuviéramos unidos por una fuerza extraña, ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de que la tripulación estaba bajando las velas. Tampoco de que David estaba preparando la barca auxiliar. Solo el grito del capitán a un marinero provoco que volviéramos a la realidad.

Ambos miramos rápidamente a otro lado. Edward se aclaro la garganta- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No estoy segura. Hemos parado por algún motivo. Solo es una franja de arena, pero hay alguien allí…- Mire por encima de la barandilla de madera, sin haber si aquella distracción era un alivio o no.

Solo me había hecho falta mirar a los ojos de Edward, para sentirme completamente perdida. Estaba temblando y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Parece que vamos a desembarcar-dije, forzando una sonrisa pero sin mirarlo a los ojos-Siempre he querido hacer un Tour mágico y misterioso ¿Tu no?

-No. -Dijo Edward-A mí me gusta saber a dónde voy.

Poco después estábamos subidos en la barca auxiliar rumbo a la franja de arena. Una vez allí, Edward me ayudo a bajar a tierra y mire a David de forma inquisitiva.

-Para vosotros-dijo él, señalando a un hombre mayor vestido de blanco que parecía estar esperándonos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward, mientras nos acercábamos al hombre.

-No tengo ni idea-confesé desconcertada. Al acercarnos un poco más, me fije que habían dibujado un círculo en la arena. Me detuve y agarre de la mano a Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No me da buena espina-susurre. Edward miro al hombre mayor y después a mí, solo era un anciano pero me resultaba amenazante.-Creo que pueden haber preparado una ceremonia de boda.

-¿Qué?-dijo Edward alzando la voz, lo mire para que hablara más bajito.

-Leí sobre ello cuando estaba preparando tu viaje de luna de miel, uno puede casarse aquí porque es un país musulmán, pero si se puede hacer una ceremonia especial para renovar los votos o bendecir el matrimonio.

-¿Y contrataste la ceremonia?-dijo Edward abriendo los ojos en grande.

-Por supuesto que no-dije-¿Y si lo hizo Tanya? Debió de pensar que sería romántico. Una boda requiere tanta organización que, a veces los novios les resulta difícil disfrutar de ella y reflexionar sobre la promesa que han hecho durante la ceremonia. De esta manera, habríais tenido tiempo de relajaros después de la boda y podrías haber pronunciado los votos otra vez. Cuando estuvierais centrado el uno con el otro. Creo que es una idea bonita-dije desafiante, al ver el escepticismo en el rostro de Edward.

-Pensándolo bien, recuerdo que Tanya me había dicho algún comentario sobre los votos, pero no le había puesto demasiado caso.-dijo él en susurro-Si lo hubiera hecho caso, le habría dicho que no se le ocurría nada peor que eso… pero ¿Por qué no nos comentaron nada cuando llegamos?

-Quizás lo hicieron, pero ninguno de los dos presto mucha atención a lo que decía el director del hotel.

-Supongo que no. Cielos ¡Que desastre!

Miramos al hombre mayor y vimos que nos hacía señas para que nos acercáramos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunte horrorizada.

-Será mejor que sigamos el juego, es demasiado difícil intentar explicarlo ahora. ¿Estás segura que no es una ceremonia legal?

-no lo sé-suspire-Creo que solo es simbólica

-Entonces ya esta-dijo él, agarrándome del brazo-No significara nada. Será mejor pasar 5 minutos de apuros que estar media hora dando explicaciones.

-No lo sé…-Me detuve un momento, Edward tiro de mi y pronto nos encontrábamos delante del hombre mayor.

-¿Su nombre?-Me pregunto con una vos gruesa.

Trague saliva –Isabel.-

-Y Edward-contesto Edward antes de que le preguntaran. Después nos metió en el círculo y se acerco frente a mí.

-¿Han venido a celebrar el amor que sienten el uno por el otro?

-Eh… Si

-Solo están ustedes dos, eso está bien. Esto solo tiene que ver con ustedes. Este es su círculo. Compártanlo. Representen la unidad. La unión entre ustedes. Representen el amor.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras sentí un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral, me mordí el labio. Sentía que estábamos engañando a aquel señor, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme asía atrás. Así que me repetí una vez más que esto no significaba nada, pero mientras el hombre nos daba su bendición, sentí como si una red invisible cayera sobre el círculo donde nos encontrábamos y nos unía, separándonos del resto del mundo.

El sol tenía el dorado del agua del mar. Era como un sueño. Estaba de pie sobre la arena blanca y Edward me agarraba las manos con fuerza.

No quería mirarlo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Me pecarte que él me agarraba con fuerzas, como si fuera lo único que podía anclarme a la realidad. La ceremonia fue sencilla, Creí que el hombre nos hablaba sobre el amor, sobre el compromiso, sobre la felicidad….Y todo me parecía bien.

-Isabela-dijo el hombre mayor-¿Es Edward el hombre que amas?

-Si-dije con nerviosismo, y entonces reconocí que lo decía desde el corazón.

-Edward ¿Es Bella la mujer que amas?-cuando dijo aquellas palabras el señor viejo, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora.

—Si—contesto Edward

—Isabela, acepta el corazón de Edward y cuídalo bien. Y Edward, acepta el corazón que Isabela te da y respétalo. Amaos y sed sinceros el uno con el otro. Encontrad la felicidad y la paz.

—Lo hare—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Prometedlo con un beso— dijo el hombre mayor.

Suspire nerviosa girándome para quedar frente a frente con Edward, lo mire a los ojos y vi un brillo especial en su mirada contuve la respiración por un instante. _Iba a besarme_. Por supuesto que me iba a besar, no tenía más elección.

_Pero por fin lo iba a besar_. Sabía que este beso complicaría todo en especial para mí, cuando estoy sintiendo algo por Edward mi jefe… Edward embozo una sonrisa y me sujeto mi rostro entre sus manos

—Lo prometo—dijo él al hombre que estaba enfrente de nosotros me miro —Deja de pensar— susurro cercándose poco a poco a mí y me beso en los labios.

Al sentir sus labios calientes y firmes contra los míos me estremecí. Edward me sujeto de la cabeza para besarme con más intensidad mientras yo me apoyaba en el, lo rodeé por la cintura y lo abrase con fuerza, disfrutando el momento. Sabía que podía ser un error pero, en aquel momento me parecía lo correcto. Edward se fue separando de mí poco a poco murmurando algo en modo de protesta.

Me encontraba con los ojos abiertos después de aquel beso, mi respiración era entrecortada y mi corazón estaba al borde del colapso pero no me importo. Tampoco me importaba haberme olvidado del hombre mayor que nos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas nos percatamos que aquel hombre nos había atado nuestras muñecas con un lazo hecho de hojas.

—Ya esta—dijo el hombre dando un paso para atrás—Estáis unidos, ahora sois solo uno.

David nos acompaño de regreso al _Dhoni_, donde me entregaron una guirnalda de flores. Cuando nos acomodamos en proa, me había sentido un poco mareada pensé que sería por el fuerte aroma que desprendía las flores ¿O quizá fuera por haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba?. Mientras desplegaban las velas y el barco avanzaba sobre las olas. Me agarre de la barandilla con fuerza temiendo que mis piernas temblorosas no pudieran sujetarme.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho?.

—No hemos hecho nada—dijo Edward, soltando el lazo con el que nos había atado las muñecas antes. Dudo un instante y lo tiro al mar—Ha sido un ritual.

Observe como desaparecía el lazo y sentí ganas de llorar—Hemos hecho una promesa—dije con dificultad, mire a Edward y el giro su cara a otro lado. Sabía que yo tenía razón ¿Y no era él, el que siempre se sentía orgulloso por cumplir lo que prometía?

Había sido una extraña experiencia. Después de que el agarrara mis manos y mirara mis ojos, una inexplicable sensación de alivio se había apoderado de mi, como sin saber porque nos hubiéramos encontrado en el lugar exacto y en el momento adecuado. Haciendo lo que necesitaba hacer. Después el me había besado con dulzura me había hecho estremecer, su sabor, la suavidad de sus labios, el cabello sedoso bajo mis dedos…

—No ha sido real—dijo—No estamos casados.

No podíamos estar casados. Ninguno de los dos nos queríamos casar. Era ridículo pensar que eso era lo que había sucedido en la franja de arena.

—No, por supuesto que no—dije con una sonrisa—No puedo creer que haya pasado, si te digo la verdad. Ha sido como un sueño.

—Toda esta semana ha sido como un sueño—dijo. —Es como si estuviéramos en una burbuja, desconectados de nuestra vida real.

—Sí, eso es lo que parece… ¡Cuando volvamos a la realidad va a ser un shock!

—Todavía no tenemos que hacerlo—dijo el agarrándome las manos y girándome para que lo mirara—Podemos mantener el sueño un poco más. —Sus dedos eran tan cálidos que me volví a sentirme ligeramente mareada.

— ¿El sueño?

—Estamos aquí, porque queremos estar juntos—dijo el—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto, y que no duraría aunque quisiéramos. En cuanto regresemos a Londres, todo será diferente. El sueño terminara. No podremos recuperarlo y tampoco querremos hacerlo— ¿Tenía algún sentido todo lo que decía? No estaba segura de si el mismo comprendía lo que quería decir y por otro lado, me preguntaba si no estaría cometiendo un gran error. —No somos las mismas personas que cuando estábamos en Londres. Allí queremos cosas diferentes, pero aquí…A lo mejor aquí queremos lo mismo. Yo sé lo que quiero. Quiero besarte otra vez. Quiero acariciarte otra vez. No quiero pasar otra noche ese maldito sofá pensando en ti y deseando estar a tu lado.

Lo mire asombrada. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Edward se apresuro a continuar. —Se que todavía estas enamorada de Jacob—_Mentira_-pensé-_Estoy enamorada de ti_—Se que buscas la perfección y yo no puedo dártela, pero estaba pensando que mientras estemos aquí, quizá podría ser perfecto. Ambos sabemos que esto no es real, pero todavía nos quedan 2 semanas. Entonces ¿Por qué no sacarle el máximo partido?

— ¿Te refieres a como si fuera una luna de miel de verdad? ¿Cómo si los votos que acabos de pronunciar fueran ciertos?

—Si—admitió Edward—No me refiero a para siempre—añadió. —En cuanto regresemos a Londres, nos olvidaremos de todo esto. Fingiremos que nada ha sucedido. Pero ahora, solo estamos los dos y podemos… Podemos amarnos tal como hemos prometido—hizo una pausa y me miro— ¿Qué te parece?

Entrelace los dedos con los de el -_No me refiero a para siempre- _Había dicho el. Y sabía que cuando aquello terminara iba a sufrir mucho. Pero me di cuenta que si de por si iba a sufrir de todos modos. Eso era lo que sucedía cuando te enamorabas de un hombre como Edward. ¿No era mejor disfrutar 2 semanas que ninguna? Al menos, cuando nos dijéramos adiós tendría muy buenos recuerdos. Eso sería lo único que permaneceré. No tenía sentido confiar en que el sueño durara para siempre. Suspire y sonreí, apoye las manos contra el dorso de Edward y lo mire con el corazón en la mano.

—Creo que es una gran idea— le dije entrecortado.

Edward me miro por un instante, como si no se atreviera a creer lo que había oído y después una sonrisa ilumino su perfecto rostro. Me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso de forma apasionada. Sentí una ola de calor que recorría mi cuerpo y me agarre de su camisa, tratando de no derretirme de puro placer y también de una loca enamorada besando a su príncipe.

Por fin podía besarlo y acariciarle tal y como había deseado durante una semana y media. Nos fuimos sentando en los cojines y disfrutamos del anochecer, rodeados por el aroma de las flores y el sonido del agua.

La tripulación estaba en la parte trasera del barco, permitiéndonos privacidad. Edward se tumbo junto a mí y me acaricio el cuerpo bajo el vestido. Lo abrace olvidándome de todo. Estaba asustada por el deseo que sentía y a veces me preguntaba si no estaría cometiendo un error. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser un error cuando sus besos eran tan placenteros? ¿O cuando tras cada caricia, deseaba más?

El cielo estrellado iluminaba Coconut Island cuando llegamos al pequeño embarcadero. Después fui incapaz de recordad como había llegado hasta allí. Suponía que David nos había llevado en la barca auxiliar, pero solo recordaba estar agarrando de la mano de Edward, el sabor de sus besos y su cuerpo ardiente de deseo.

_-Todo me resultaba familiar_-Pensé mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche. Todo parecía exactamente lo mismo cuando debía parecerme diferente. Todo había cambiado desde que había bajado los escalones para encontrarme con David en el embarcadero.

En aquel entonces éramos Jefe y secretaria.

Y en estos momentos era Marido y Mujer.

EXCEPTO que no lo éramos en la realidad. Me tropecé al pensar en ello con claridad. Edward estaba detrás de mí, acariciándome el cuello mientras me aprisionaba contra la puerta para besarme otra vez.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto él.

— ¿Crees que no nos arrepentiremos? —pregunte—Después tendremos que trabajar juntos-le recordé, mientras el besaba mi cuello— ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo si…?

— ¿Y cómo vamos a estar aquí dos semanas si no…?—contesto Edward, sonriendo con picardía. Había encontrado la cremallera de mi vestido y se disponía a bajarla—Olvidémonos del trabajo ahora.

Me estremecí al sentir sus caricias. Sabía que no me resultaría tan sencillo como él decía, pero no podía pensar y menos cuando él me recorría el cuerpo con las manos, mientras me besaba de forma apasionada. Al instante me rendí ante el deseo.

No sé en qué momento habíamos llegado a la cama pero era maravillosa y la idea de estar completamente a solas con él era muy atractiva. Nadie nos podría ver. Nadie nos podría escuchar. Solo estábamos los dos solos, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y nada importaba, excepto acariciarnos, saborearnos y sentir.

—Pensemos solo en estar aquí—me susurro Edward—Centrémonos en el ahora.

Así que cerré la mente al futuro y me centre en el presente disfrutando las caricias que me daba Edward y el deseo que sentía hacia él.

Edward oculto su rostro contra mi cuello e inhalo, presione mi mejilla contra la de él y agarre su camisa. Me empezó a acariciar mis curvas de mi cintura. Me desabrocho la cremallera del vestido y me lo retiro de los hombros.

Agacho la cabeza; colocando su boca sobre mi pecho derecho, succionándolo a través del sujetador. Lo arañe mientras intentaba desabrocharle la camisa, entonces abandone la idea e intente quitársela por la cabeza. El me sujetó el trasero con ambas manos mientras buscaba mi boca para besarme apasionadamente.

Supongo que él nunca supo lo que paso con su ropa, cuando se la quite le sujete con mis dedos fríos su miembro y lleve a Edward a un estado de la locura. El se peleo con el preservativo que había conseguido en su maleta y me acaricio mi cuerpo desnudo con la lengua e inhalando mí aroma.

Empezó a masajearme mi clítoris mientras me acomodaba sobre él con las piernas temblorosas lo recibí en mi interior. Deslice hacia abajo su miembro cuando no fui capaz de evitar gemir de placer en mis labios. Unos labios que habían besado su rostro, su cuello y sus hombros musculosos. Edward me mordisqueo el cuello y sentí una ola de calor me invadía por dentro. Al instante recordé que él era mi jefe y este era el tipo de error que terminaba con las carreras profesionales y arruinaba las vidas.

Olvide aquello cuando el jugueteo con su lengua mis pezones y empecé a temblar. Edward me sujeto por la cintura y oculto su rostro entre mis senos un gesto tan íntimo y cariñoso que pensé que me partiría el corazón. No me había percatado de lo mucho que echaba de menos el simple hecho de estar cerca de alguien. Edward me acaricio la espalada, me abrazo y comenzó a moverme de arriba abajo hasta que la sensación era tan intensa que se convirtió en casi insoportable.

Me sujeto mi rostro y abrí mis ojos un instante, él me beso de manera apasionada y no pude evitar que mis caderas comenzaran a moverse de forma rítmica, provocando que una ola de placer recorriera mi cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cuerpo el ritmo era cada vez mayor. Un fuerte sentimiento se apodero de mí y pensé que podía estallar o ponerme a llorar.

_Solo es una sensación, no significa nada-. ¿O no era así. _Edward me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas me dejaba respirar. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Segura. Había pasado mucho tiempo sola y asustada. A veces ni siquiera recordaba cómo era sentirme de otra manera, no quería separarme de su lado. Aunque al final mi corazón iba a salir lastimado.

Estaba perdiendo la capacidad de pensar o sentir, cuando el me tomo entre sus brazos y con un último empujón hizo que sobrepasara el límite de la realidad.

Era un salto al vacío, donde no había donde agarrarme. Sabía que el aterrizaje seria doloroso. Caería de manera brusca y que me haría tanto daño que quizá no pudiera superarlo nunca.

**Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Los días siguientes pertenecerían para siempre en mi memoria.

Por las mañanas continuábamos yendo a bucear por los arrecifes y por las tardes nos las pasábamos en la playa, nadando, leyendo o tumbados a la sobre de una palmera charlando. A menudo me conformaba sentarme a contemplar el mar e inhalar despacio, saboreando la brisa marina y sintiendo el calor del sol en mi rostro, observando cómo las palmeras se mueven con el viento.

Edward llevaba días sin abrir el ordenador, se despertaba temprano y mientras yo seguía durmiendo paseaba hasta el embarcadero.

En cambio a mi prefería los atardeceres ya que Edward solía preparar algo de beber y juntos nos entubamos en el porche a ver la puesta de sol. En silencio, contemplábamos como el cielo se tornaba de color rosa anaranjado, mientras el mar resplandecía recordando como había prometido amor mutuo bajo la misma luz. Deseaba quedarme para siempre en Coconut Island. Me encantaban los colores, el olor a cáscara de coco seco que había en la playa, el viento caliente que acariciaba los árboles y movía la superficie de la laguna.

Pero sobre todo, adoraba estar con Edward. Adoraba las noches y las mañanas, cuando el regresaba de su paseo me despertaba con caricias. Las tardes ala sombrea. Me encantaba cada momento, cuando él me acariciaba o cuando yo lo buscaba y lo encontraba a mi lado.

Pero bajo el placer que obtenía a cada momento me acordaba de que aquello no podía durar. Intentaba no pensar en que pronto tendría que regresara Londres, y a mis días grises, a las aglomeraciones del metro, a los paraguas mojados y a los lunes por la mañana. Y sobre todo a ser la secretaria de Edward.

No volvería a pasar más noches juntas.

Ni a compartir mi amor con él.

Trataba de no pensar en ello, pero los días pasaban con rapidez y, de pronto, era mi última noche en la isla. Me encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del porche observando junto con Edward la puesta de sol.

_-No estoy preparada, no puedo enfrentarme a esto todavía- _pero tendría que encontrar la manera de hacerlo y de asegurarle a Edward que no había olvidado lo que acordamos desde el principio. Gire la copa entre mis dedos.

—Me resulta curioso pensar que esta será la última vez que hagamos esto—era la última vez que veríamos la puesta de sol. La última vez que me sentaría en la oscuridad para observar a los murciélagos. La última vez que haríamos el amor en aquella enorme cama. _Ya sabía que llegaría este momento_—Mañana, a estas horas estaremos en Londres.

—Si— dijo Edward.

Él debía alegrarse de esto regresaría a su despacho, al lugar donde todo lo tenía bajo control.

**Edward pov.**

El sol y el mar habían derribado mis defensas y había olvidado la lección que había aprendido hacia tiempo sobre como guardar mis sentimientos y mantener el control. Me había relajado y entregado a Bella. En un principio me había parecido bien, pero empezaba a preguntarme si no había cometido un error.

Me había parecido una idea sensata ¿Para qué iba a estar dos semanas y media frustrado cuando éramos adultos y podíamos llegar a un acuerdo? Todo iba a ser fácil. Tenía un tiempo límite. No tendría que discutir acerca de cuándo o como decirle adiós. Cuando pasaran las semanas, todo habría terminado, así de sencillo.

Pero no había pensado en lo rápido que me acostumbraría a Bella, a su risa, su calor, y la pasión salvaje que había destacado entre nosotros. No había pensando en que llegaría a desearla de esa manera. Siempre había podido controlarme y sin embargo, necesitaba tocarla, saborear el sabor salado de su cuerpo, sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello. No podría volver a hacer nada de eso. Trate de convencerme de que todo saldría bien, de que me distraería el trabajo, pero cuando me imaginaba durmiendo sin Bella acurrucada a mi lado, sentí un nudo en el estomago y un vacío en el pecho.

—Quizá cuando lleguemos a casa lo veamos todo de otra manera—dije confiado en que fuera verdad

—Estoy segura de que será así…ha sido maravilloso, pero ambos sabemos que no es real. La realidad es que iremos a trabajar el lunes por la mañana y tendremos que enfrentarnos a todo lo que haya sucedido mientras hemos estado fuera. Estaremos ocupados como para recordar que yo soy tu secretaria y tú eres mi jefe.

_-Parece muy segura de lo que dice-_Pensé ¿_Y por qué no iba a estarlo? _Habíamos hecho un trato y después de todo, había sido mi idea. La puesta de sol fue espectacular, pero no me fije en ella. Estaba confuso e inquieto por cómo había perdido el control de la situación ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirme así?

Lo cierto era que nunca me había sentido de aquella manera. Racionalmente sabia que aquella era la última mujer de que debía enamorarme, pero algo había hecho que se convirtiera en una parte esencial de día a día.

Después de convivir con ella, la idea de vivir sin ella hacía que la vida me pareciera deprimente.

Si eso es amor no me gustaba.

Aquello no era la felicidad que Bella había descrito. Tenía la sensación de estar en un abismo. ¿Y si no era amor? No me fiaba de este sentimiento. Era demasiado desagradable. Y no quería comentárselo a Bella. Hacia menos de un mes que había estado seguro de casarme con Tanya ¿Por qué iba a creer Bella que había cambiado de opinión por completó? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de mi mismo.

¿Además habíamos acordado desde el principio que esto sería una aventura temporal? Lo que habíamos vivido juntos no importaba. Era algo que no podía durar- No podía contarle _que estaba enamorado de ella_. La avergonzaría y la haría sufrir, y no podía soportarlo.

Además si le contaba a Bella podía decirme que no. Quizás me rechazara y yo tampoco estaba seguro de poderlo soportar. Otra vez no. No me atrevía a decir nada. No podía arriesgar todo por unos sentimientos de los que ni siquiera estaba seguro. Y por eso había tratado de distanciarme un poco durante los dos últimos días. Lo mejor era esperar a llegar a casa para ver si esos extraños sentimientos eran reales o simplemente una fantasía. Lo mejor para los dos era fingir que las últimas semanas no había sucedió nada.

Bella dejo su copa sobre la barandilla y me miro con una amplia sonrisa

—Ha sido maravilloso, nunca olvidare los días que hemos pasado juntos, Edward. Me resultara difícil acostumbrarme a viajar sin tantos lujos, pero cuando vaya a una playa o vea una palmera pensare en ti.

Suspire_- y yo de ti- _Pensé ¿Siempre que cerrara los ojos y sintiera el calor del sol en mi rostro pensaría en ella? — ¿Sigues pensando en marcharte de viaje? —pregunte.

—Por supuesto —dijo sin dejar de sonreír— Y ahora más. Estar aquí ha hecho que aprecie la verdadera esencia de los viajes— Se giro para mirar la laguna. En el horizonte quedaba una fina línea rojiza y ya había empezado a oscurecer. Los murciélagos aparecerían en cualquier momento. — Puede que no encuentre un lugar tan bello como este, pero encontrare otros lugares bonitos—_Lugares en los que no estaré._

Se hizo un largo silencio y llego un momento en que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar. Inevitablemente, ambos hablamos a la vez.

—Bella…

—Tú…—ambos callamos de golpe—Tú primero…—dijo Bella.

—Solo quería desearte…bueno va a ser difícil hablar de esto cuando regresemos—calle—Quizás sea mejor no hacerlo y fingir que esto no ha sucedido, pero quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecido poro todo lo que has hecho.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. Lo he pasado de maravilla.

— ¿De veras?

—De veras—dijo ella y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

La agarre de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

—Te echare de menos—confesé.

—Yo también—susurro ella, rodeándome por el cuello—Es difícil pensar que mañana a estas horas, todo habrá terminado.

Incline la cabeza para besarla—Todavía no ha terminado. — Y la bese, ella se estremeció nada mas sentir mi boca sobre su piel. Le acaricie los pezones bajo su blusa blanca y Bella gimió.

— Edward, Hazme por última vez el amor— dijo de manera entrecortada. Sin más que decir empecé a caminar con ella en brazos hacia la cama, una vez que llegamos la mire y le sonreí.

Le fui desabrochando los botones de su falda y se la quite. Bella me ayudo quitándose su blusa y quedando ante mí en ropa interior de juego. Le quite la ropa interior y la deje desnuda sobre la cama. Me quite la camiseta mientras sentía como era observado por Bella, continúe desvistiéndome bajándome el short y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto mi miembro erecto.

Me coloque sobre ella y agache la cabeza entre sus piernas. Ella gimió de placer cuando le acaricie con la lengua y succione despacio su clítoris hasta que empezó a estremecer. Me agarro del cabello y su cuerpo comenzó a dar sacudidas.

—Tienes buenos reflejos—murmure— Es eso o estas muy excitada.

—Ambas—contesto ella sin aire.

—Será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto.

—Todavía no. —Vi como deseaba prolongar el momento que le producía estar al borde de la locura y quería que yo lo disfrutara también—Túmbate boca arriba—arque las cejas y sonreí.

Obedecí y me tumbe en la cama.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—Bien—dijo ella. Empezó a besarme el torso despacio, inhalando mi aroma de mi piel y acariciando la capa de vello que cubría mi vientre. Después se acerco a mi miembro y me acaricio la punta con su lengua. Una gota de líquido transparente avivo su apetito e introdujo mi miembro en su boca.

Clave las caderas contra el colchón mientras Bella succionaba con fuerza. Los senos de Bella acariciaban la parte interior de mis muslos y podía sentir que ella respiraba de manera agitada. Un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca y Bella levanto la vista fijándose como agarraba las sabanas con fuerza.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Bella— ella asintió. — ¿Crees que debemos hacerlo? —pregunte y le acaricie la mejilla.

—Si—susurro.

. La bese despacio y con delicadeza. Me puse un condón y después hicimos el amor. Percibía sus sentimientos en las caricias y en la manera que pronunciaba mi nombre mientras llegábamos al orgasmo. También, después de cuando yacimos abrazados en la oscuridad de la noche.

/

Cuando el avión comenzó a perder altura cerca del aeropuerto de Heathrow, traguee saliva. Había disfrutado de la última noche pero, por la mañana nos habíamos vestido en silencio. Me había puesto el traje para el viaje de vuelta y Bella llevaba los pantalones vaqueros y el mismo top que llevaba en el viaje de ida.

Cuando David había aparecido con la barca auxiliar para llevarnos al centro vacacional, la había ayudado a subir a bordo. Sería la última vez que la tocara. Apenas habíamos hablando durante el vuelo. Ella parecía muy seria y al percibir su distanciamiento, alcé la barbilla y trate de distanciarme también, sabía que no debía preocuparme por nada, pero no tenía intención avergonzarla diciéndole que la extrañaría. Eso no formaba parte del trato; Edward Cullén siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

Después de aterrizar, fuimos los primeros en salir del avión. Recogimos las maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida antes de pensar en cómo me iba a despedir. Al llegar a la sala de llegadas, identifique a mi chofer.

—Allí esta Sam—me dirigí hacia el—El coche estará afuera ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Creo que voy a tomar el metro—Contesto Bella.

Fruncí el ceño.

—A estas horas tardas mucho menos en coche.

—No es eso—formo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos—Creo que tengo que empezar a volver a la normalidad. He disfrutado las semanas a todo lujo, pero esa no es mi forma de vida, la próxima vez que vaya al aeropuerto llevare mochila y el billete de avión más barato del mercado. Será mejor acostumbrarme.

Sentí que el pánico me invadía por dentro. Durante el vuelo había estado pensado como decirle adiós. No podía decirle adiós. No podía hacerlo en el avión en la sala de recogida de equipaje había mucha gente. En la parte trasera del coche sería el único lugar donde tendría privacidad, pero Bella quería despedirse de en mi en medio de la sala del aeropuerto y las palabras que había ensayado con mucho cuidado se me borraron de la memoria.

—Como quieras—dije.

Quizá fuera mejor que le dijera adiós aquí mismo.

—Entonces…—Bella se encogió de hombros—Supongo que esto ha sido todo.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

— ¿Nos veremos el lunes?

Asentí

—Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

—Tú también… bueno…Adiós Jefe—Bella consiguió poner una sonrisa, después se volvió y se dirigió hacia el metro.

—Adiós Bella.

Permanecí entre la multitud observándola marchar.

Nunca me había sentido tan vacío en mi vida. Deseaba correr tras ella, detenerla en la entrada del metro y subir de nuevo a un avión con rumbo a la isla, pero no podía hacerlo. Bella tenía su propia vida, sus propios planes, y me había dejado en claro que no estaba involucrado en ellos. Quería marcharse conocer el mundo. Era joven, guapa y extrovertida ¿Por qué iba a quedarse con alguien como yo?

Sabía que no era un hombre divertido, siempre había estado demasiado ocupado buscando la manera de triunfar. Bella se merecía a alguien que la cuidara y que supiera disfrutar del momento. Se merecía alguien mejor que yo; además estaba mejor solo. No se me daban bien las relaciones. Había intentado comprometerme con Tanya y solo había obtenido fracaso y humillación.

No quería arriesgarme a que me rechazaran de nuevo. Echaría de menos a Bella cuando se fuera, pero me acostumbraría a la nueva secretaria y no me supondría una distracción- _De todos modos Bella, y yo no tenemos anda en común-_ recordé, éramos demasiado diferentes, y la relación no habría durado.

-_No_-pensé mientras me acercaba al chofer-_Así es mejor_-

**Continuara…**

**¡Comentarios asesinos?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

**Bella pov.**

Estire mi chaqueta cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

El fin de semana se me había hecho muy largo, al entrar a casa había tratado de no perder la sonrisa, pero no había logrado conseguir convencer a Alice.

— _¡Sabia que pasaría! Te has enamorado de él, ¿Verdad?._

_Trate de abrir la boca para negarlo todo, pero no lo conseguí._

—_Si—admití—Estoy muy enamorada. — Dije con la voz quebrada— Pero no hay esperanzas. Lo sé. Él no me quiere a su lado._

_Alice no tardo mucho en conseguir que le contara toda la historia.— Creo que no deberías abandonar tan rápido —dijo, mientras me secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo— Me da la sensación de que Edward te deseaba tanto como tú a él._

—_Eso era en la isla, dejo muy claro que solo era una aventura temporal._

—_Por experiencia, lo que importa no es lo que los hombres dicen, sino lo que hacen, y no se habría acostado contigo a no ser que lo deseara. Esta muy bien que hayáis decidido olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, pero cuando trabajéis juntos será otra historia. Si tu no podrás evitar recordar cómo ha sido, dudo que el consiga hacerlo._

_¿Es posible que Edward también me echara de menos? Quizá Alice tuviera razón respecto a que no debía abandonar tan pronto. ¿Sería cierto que Edward no me habría besado de esa manera o no me habría hecho el amor, si no sintiera lo mismo?_

_Lo echaba mucho de menos. Echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz y el brillo de su mirada cuando lo abrazaba. –Si pudiera tener todo eso otra vez, ¿Sería suficiente?- Me pregunte tumbada en la cama. Quizá Edward no estuviera preparado para enamorarse, pero quizá si estuviera dispuesto a continuar con el acuerdo que habíamos hecho en la isla…_

_La idea se me asentó en la cabeza. Y no encontraba la manera de desecharla ¿Por qué no podía funcionar? No le pediría compromiso, ni que me dijera que me amaba. Lo único que quería era estar con él. Si él me había echado de menos, aunque fuera una pizca, quizá tuviera una oportunidad…_

Llegue al despacho, y vi que Edward no estaba en la oficina. Decepcionada, me senté en mi escritorio y gire la silla despacio, era extraño estar de regreso. La isla seguía pareciéndome real.

Mire el reloj, a estas horas, la semana anterior habría estado buceando. Decidí que necesitaba distraerme y encendí el ordenador, la carpeta de mensajes entrantes estaba llena. Me concentre en revisar los mensajes que no me di cuenta cuando Edward había llegado y me observaba desde la puerta.

**Edward pov.**

Había sido el fin de semana más largo de mi vida.

Me había pasado en casa, tratando de dilucidar qué era lo que había cambiado mi vida y cuando lo descubrí, me quede sorprendido.

Me sentía solo.

Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, nunca me había sentido solo. Al contrario, siempre había estado a gusto solo. Sin embargo, me había acostumbrado a que Bella estuviera a mi lado, echaba de menos su simpatía y su calor y sin ella me sentía vacío. Había tratado de convencerme de que solo necesitaría un par de días para adaptarme, pero al ver a Bella en su escritorio sentí como si alguien me estuviera arrancando el estomago. Concentrada en los mensajes de correo, parecía como si nunca hubiera reído bajo el sol, como si nunca se hubiera tumbado sobre mí y me hubiera hecho cosquillas con su cabello.

Como si nunca hubiese entrado en el círculo de arena y me hubiera prometido amor eterno. El traje que llevaba, su cabello recogido y la pose de eficiencia lo dejaba claro, ella trataba de cumplir con el acuerdo que habíamos hecho, actuaba como si no hubiera existido las últimas tres semanas y media y una vez más, volvía a ser mi secretaria. Sabía que debería de estarle agradecido. Bella me estaba facilitando las cosas. Era mi oportunidad para decidir cómo me sentía en la realidad, pero lo único que deseaba era acercarme a su mesa, tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla de manera apasionada, pero sabía que era una locura.

Sería una manera arriesgada de continuar. Significaría que había perdido el control, y el control era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme en estos momentos, así que, al final, lo único que hice fue desearle buenos días desde la puerta.

Bella levanto la cabeza y dijo: —Buenos días. ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?— por su frialdad provoco que se me helara el corazón.

—Sí, gracias—conteste, no tenía sentido confesarle que la había echado de menos— ¿Y tú?

—También, gracias.

—Has llegado pronto—dije al cabo de un instante.

—Quería ponerme al día con algunas cosas, hay mucho trabajo.

**Bella pov.**

El recuerdo de la isla invadía la habitación, pero no quería ser la primera en mencionarlo. _¿Qué podía decir? ¿Recuerda como nos tumbamos en la playa para mirar las estrellas? ¿Recuerdas como hacíamos el amor allí y que nos teníamos que quitar la arena antes de meternos a la cama?_ Sonreí con frialdad, lo mire a los ojos y le entregué una carpeta.

— Estos son los mensajes urgentes—Edward agarro la carpeta, pero no la abrió.

— ¿Todavía tienes las llaves del apartamento de Tanya?—me pregunto.

—Debería—dije mientras rebuscaba en el cajón—Si, aquí están. —Le dije, señalándole las llaves— ¿Las necesitas?

—Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor—dijo Edward. Forcé una sonrisa. —He hablado con Tanya el fin de semana, resulta que James se va a trabajar a un lugar remoto de Suramérica y Tanya se va con él, no sé cómo va a aguantar allí—admitió— Pero parece decidida a comenzar una nueva vida. No ha tenido tiempo de venir a Londres para recoger el apartamento antes de irse, y la agencia quiere alquílalo otra vez, solo se llevo una bolsa pequeña cuando se fue con él, así que todavía quedara ropa y algunas cosas dice que no necesita nada, y me pidió que si podía deshacerme de todo.

Sufrí al oírlo hablar su tono distante de la voz. Sabía que a él debía de haberle resultado muy difícil hablar con Tanya. — ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? pregunte y el asintió. Su formalidad me partía el corazón, pero conseguí mantener una sonrisa. — Lo haré en cuando pueda.

De hecho, no fue hasta el jueves por la tarde cuando conseguí un rato para acercarme al departamento de que Tanya había alquilado. Había sido cuatro días muy largos y estaba agotada. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para sonreír y eludir las preguntas de mis compañeros, que querían saberlo todo acerca del tiempo que había pasado con Edward.

Edward y yo teníamos cuidado para no hacer ninguna referencia de la isla. Inevitablemente, había cierta tensión en la oficina, pero trataba de no pensar que lo estaba haciendo mal hasta esta tarde, cuando Edward salió en una reunión con uno los accionistas de la empresa, lo acompañe a la salida y lo ayude a ponerse el abrigo mientras él seguía quejándose sobre las órdenes de protección.

—_El mundo se ha vuelto loco—dijo el—Dentro de poco las moscas y las babosas ¡Tendrán ordenes de protección! El año pasado tuvimos murciélagos en el tejado y no nos permitieron que nos deshiciéramos de ellos. Es ridículo ¡Murciélagos! Esos horribles animalitos ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?—Edward me miro por encima del hombro., pero pareció como si se hubiera trasladado al porche de la casa de Coconut Island. Podía sentir el aroma de las flores en la oscuridad y escuchar el sonido de los insectos._

_Sabía que Edward también lo recordaba. Se le notaba en la mirada de sus ojos verdes, de pronto, era como si estuviéramos los dos solos, inmersos en el recuerdo de aquellas maravillosas veladas —Bueno, será mejor que me vaya—dijo el accionista—Me alegro de verte, Edward. Ah, y por cierto, quería decirte que siento lo que paso con ese asunto. _

— _¿Qué asunto?—Dijo Edward._

— _Tu boda… Una lástima._

—_Ah, eso…Si…Gracias—_

Estaba pensando en la conversación cuando abrí la puerta del departamento de Tanya. Edward no había dicho nada cuando regreso de acompañar al accionista hasta el ascensor, pero algo había cambiado a partir del cruce de miradas que habíamos tenido, quizá, después de todo, todavía tuviéramos esperanzas, mientras recorría las habitaciones del departamento, comencé a soñar. Quizá, al día siguiente Edward me dijera que no podía vivir sin mí y me pidiera que me casara con él.

Aunque no me dijera que me amaba, sería suficiente. Era evidente que seguía habiendo química entre nosotros y podía continuar a partir de ahí, podía enseñarle como amar. Y no me importaría, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él.

Podría vivir en un sitio como este, me gustaba el apartamento. Tenía mucha luz y vistas de la ciudad, abrí el armario del dormitorio y vi que estaba lleno de ropa bonita, al ver las etiquetas, silbe asombrada. Toda era de marca, mientras fantaseaba sobre vivir aquí con Edward. Doble la ropa con mucho cuidado y la deje sobre la cama, preparada para meterla en cajas, decidí que el vestido de boda, que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta, lo guardaría por separado.

La tentación era tan grande que no pude evitar verlo. Abrí la funda y suspire. Era maravilloso. El tipo de vestido con el que soñaban todas las mujeres, un vestido como los de las princesas. Le quite la funda y sujete el vestido contra mi cuerpo, imaginándome con el puesto el día de mi boda. Iba agarrada del brazo de mi padre hacia el altar, mi madre se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo y mi hermana Rose me miraba con cara de felicidad, Alice también estaba allí, preparada para agarrar el ramo cuando llegara el momento; Edward estaba en el altar y se volvía para mirarme con una sonría y un brillo de amor en su mirada…

Trate de forzar para dejar de pensar en ello y acaricie el vestido con cuidado. _¿Qué se sentiría llevar un vestido tan bonito?- Descúbrelo_- Me dije. Al fin y al cabo Tanya ya no lo quería, e quite la ropa y me puse el vestido. El tacto de la seda era maravilloso, me mire en el espejo y, me disponía a abrocharme la cremallera, cuando me di cuenta de la cruda realidad.

No había manera de abrochármela, deje de sonreír y sentí que me ponía colorada. ¿En que estaba pensando? Sabía que Tanya era delgada y elegante, por supuesto no podía ponerme el vestido de Tanya.

Igual que tampoco no podía llevar su estilo de vida, porque eso era lo que deseaba, quería ser delgada, elegante, sofisticada e inteligente. El tipo de mujer con la que Edward deseaba compartir su vida. Pero no era así, tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad y al hecho de que Edward Cullén estaba fuera de mi alcance. El nunca me amaría, si no podía amar a Tanya, no amaría a nadie más.

Yo necesitaba que me amaran, ese era mi sueño. No la boda, ni el vestido, sino el momento de mirar a Edward y creerme que él me amaba, pero no iba a suceder y tenía que aceptarlo, por mucha química que hubiera entre nosotros, no sería suficiente. Me quite el vestido y lo colgué de nuevo en la percha antes de dejarlo en el montón de ropa destinado a una asociación benéfica. Alguien conseguiría una autentica ganga, pero no seria mío.

**Edward pov.**

—Esto es todo, por ahora—dijo Bella cerrando el cuaderno y poniéndose de pie—Excepto que…—saco un papel de una carpeta y me lo tendió —Pensé que te gustaría ver el perfil que he preparado para el puesto.

— ¿Qué perfil?

— Para encontrar una secretaria nueva.

Sentí como si me hubiera dado una bofetada.

— ¿Te marchas?

—Te dije que pensaba hacer un viaje.

—No era en…

—He adelantado mis planes—dijo— He encontrado un boleto de avión más barato para viajar a Australia dentro de un mes…

_-Dentro de un mes- pensé.-Era evidente que ella estaba deseando marcharse-._

Mire el papel, pero las palabras bailaban ante mis ojos. Había sido un idiota al pensar que Bella no se marcharía de viaje y que encontraría la manera que las cosas fueran como el tiempo que habíamos pasado en la isla.

Había querido ir despacio, consciente de que sería un error apresurarme. Necesitaba estar seguro de mis sentimientos. Bella no era como las demás mujeres con las que había salido y había hecho que me cuestionara todo lo que siempre había pensado o deseado, no me gustaba perder el control como lo hacia ella.

Por un lado, había deseado que se me pasara el sentimiento, no quería decirle a Bella que la deseaba y después, darme cuenta que no era así, sabía lo que era que alguien jugara con los sentimientos de otra persona, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerle a Bella lo que Tanya me había hecho a mí.

Decidí que era mejor no haberle dicho nada en la isla. Era evidente que Bella ya había hecho planes, y yo no entraba en ellos.

—Tiene buena pinta—mentí, entregándole el papel—Dáselo al departamento de recursos humanos y diles que es urgente, quiero tener a alguien antes de que te vayas.

**Bella pov.**

Eche un último vistazo a mi despacho. Aunque no fuera mío, había sido de forma temporal, como todo lo demás de mi vida, había tenido un trabajo temporal, una relación temporal en una isla y me marchaba de viaje en forma temporal. Cuando regresara del viaje conseguiría algo permanente.

Pero lo único que quería de forma permanente era a Edward. El último mes había sido terrible. Había tratado de convencerme de que cuando llegara a Australia todo sería distinto, pero no era cierto. No soportaba la idea de alejarme de él, pero tampoco podía quedarme a su lado, era mejor enfrentarme a la realidad, sería demasiado fácil desperdiciar mi vida en algo imposible.

¿Qué sentido tenía anhelar a un hombre que no sabía amar? Yo amaba a Edward, pero él nunca podría hacerme feliz, necesitaba amar a alguien que me amara también y ese alguien no era Edward.

Durante el último mes, el se había comportado de manera distante y las conversaciones se había limitado al trabajo. El había contratado a una secretaria nueva, una mujer eficiente que se llamaba Bree y tenía mucha experiencia, y por lo tanto, no me echaría de menos, enfrentarme a la realidad era doloroso.

—Vamos, Bella, te estamos esperando—dijo Sue del departamento de recursos humanos No puedes llegar tarde a tu fiesta de despedida.

—Nunca me habían hecho una fiesta cuando terminaba un trabajo temporal.- Dije, mientras empezábamos a caminar a una de las salas de conferencias—Solo he trabajado aquí unos meses

—Parece más tiempo —dijo Sue—Te echaremos de menos. — Sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver cuanta gente había venido a despedirme.

— ¡No seas tan simpática! Vas a conseguir que me dé pena marcharme.

—Sí, claro ¡Vas a preferir quedarte aquí con nosotros antes que irte a Australia!

Puse una amplia sonrisa y admití que era una afortunada. Me fije que Edward no se encontraba aquí, había tenido que asistir a una reunión, pero había dicho que llegaría a tiempo para la despedida. Temía en el momento de despedirme de él, pero quizá me resultara más fácil hacerlo delante de todo el mundo.

— ¿Donde está el jefe?—Pregunto Mike Newton del departamento de finanzas—No podemos empezar la fiesta hasta que el diga unas palabras.

—No podemos empezar la fiesta hasta que él se haya ido—dijo alguien más—No es un hombre muy divertido ¿No creen?

Sentí ganas de decirles que, en realidad, no lo conocían, pero no quería despertar más interés respecto a mi relación con Edward.

—Ya está aquí—Oí que decía Jessica Stanley.

Me gire hacia la puerta y, al verlo, me dio un vuelco al corazón. Durante un instante nos miramos a los ojos y después, el se volvió para escuchar lo que decía el director de recursos humanos, asintió y se dirigió hacia la tarima que había en el fondo de la sala. Me encamine también hacia allí, sabía que esperar, había estado más en una despedida y era consciente de que también tendría que decir unas palabras; no me quedaba más remedio que esperar y confiar en que todo terminara lo antes posible.

_¿Y si Edward se marchaba en cuanto terminara los discursos? _No tendría oportunidad de despedirme de él. Y no quería hacerlo delante de todo el mundo, quería decirle que lo quería ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con todo el mundo mirándome?-_Te quiero_- No era el tipo de frase que pudiera decirse al público. El director de recursos humanos le dio la bienvenida a Edward mientras miraba como él daba un paso adelante y se aclaraba su garganta.

Edward miro a los asistentes, sabía que estaban esperando el clásico discursó—Todos sabemos que, aunque Isabela no haya estado mucho tiempo entre nosotros, se ha convertido en parte de la empresa —comenzó a decir despacio—Ha sido una buena compañera y estoy seguro de que vais a echarla de menos. Pero no lo haréis de la misma manera que yo. Cuando esta noche, Bella salga por la puerta, será como si hubiera apagado una luz en mi vida—se hizo un silencio y la gente nos miro como para asegurarse de que no habían oído mal—Me he acostumbrado a su sonrisa, y a su manera de respirar cuando algo le molesta- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Edward, pero no dejaba de hablar—Echare de menos su risa cuando habla por teléfono, y el olor de su perfume. Echare de menos la manera en que se detiene mi corazón cuando ella entra a mi despacho, y como el día parece más luminoso cuando ella está aquí.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, pero me olvide de los demás, solo mi atención estaba completamente en Edward, en sus ojos verdes y en la forma que hablaba.

—Lo siento si te estoy avergonzando —me dijo—Si te sirve de algo, sé que estoy quedando como un idiota, pero no puedo dejarte marchar sin decirte lo que siento por ti. He intentado no necesitarte, he tratado de convencerme de que me acostumbrare a estar sin ti, pero es demasiado tarde. Si no estás aquí, nada parece lo mismo, y cuando me imagino mi vida sin ti, solo veo un vacío que tendré que atravesar de algún modo.

Le mire.

—Te quiero. — Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme—Ya está. ¡Ya lo he dicho! No quería enamorarme de ti y he intentado convencerme de que lo que sucedió en Coconut Island solo fue una aventura temporal. Pensaba que lo que siento por ti se desvanecería pero, creo que eso no va a ocurrir. Creo que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida echándote de menos—hizo una pausa. —No iba a decirte nada, pensé que sería vergonzoso para los dos ¡Y lo ha sido! Pero una vez me dijiste; que había de estar preparado para fracasar, y supongo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, no quiero que te vayas sin decirte lo que has hecho por mí, has cambiado mi vida, no te comprendía cuando me decías que estabas buscando a alguien que te hiciera sentir completa, pero ahora te comprendo, has hecho que me dé cuenta de que sin tu calor, sin tu risa, sin ti, nunca estaré bien. Pensé que sabía que era lo que quería, pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que estar contigo es lo único que hace que mi vida merezca la pena—mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, él me miro y se horrorizo—No te preocupes, no espero que digas nada, sé que tienes planes, y espero que lo pases de maravilla. Mereces ser feliz, solo quería… solo quería darte las gracias, por lo que has sido, y por lo que has hecho. Nunca te olvidare.

Nadie se movió, ni siquiera yo. Sabía que todos estaban esperando a ver qué pasaba. Abrí la boca, pero no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra—En cualquier caso—continuo Edward—Creo que tenemos un regalo para ti—agarro lo que había en la mesa y lo sujeto con ambas manos, di un paso adelante.

—No quiero un regalo—dije Con voz temblorosa—Acabas de darme todo lo que necesitaba —Parte del público suspiro. ¿_Que era esa sonrisa que había en sus labios_?.

El director de recursos humanos se aclaro la garganta. —Creo que quizá el señor Cullén preferiría despedirse de Isabela asolas, el resto podemos continuar la fiesta en abajo.

La gente comenzó a marcharse con desgana. Yo en cambio permanecí en la tarima mirándolo y él a mí, como si no existiera nadie más que nosotros, cuando se marcho la gente y se cerró la puerta, ninguno de los dos nos movimos.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward— ¿Has pasado mucha vergüenza?

—Mucha—dije con una sonrisa. —Pero ha sido precioso—di un paso adelante y le quite el regalo de las manos— ¿Tenias pensado decir todo esto?

—Tenía preparado un discurso completamente diferente, pero me di cuenta de que no podía decirlo, no podía despedirme de ti sin más. No puedo despedirme de ti.

—Entonces, no lo hagas—me acerque a él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos—No me digas adiós Edward, no podría soportar que lo hicieras—Edward me abrazo y me estrecho contra su cuerpo.

—Bella… ¿Eso significa que te quedaras?

—Lo haré si tú quieres que me quede.

— ¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo deseo! Estoy enamorado de ti, has vuelto mi vida patas arriba, y eres la única que puede hacer que vuelva a la normalidad.

—Pero soy una mujer corriente—dije, mirándolo por un instante

—No eres corriente, eres guapa y encantadora ¿Estas pensando en Tanya?

—Por supuesto, tienes que admitir que somos muy diferentes, y que ella encajaba más contigo.

—Puede ser —dijo Edward—Pero no me hacía sentir vivo, como tú. No me hacía correr riesgos como el de esta noche, y cuando estaba con ella, no me sentía como si estuviera en el único lugar donde quisiera estar. Y eso si me pasa contigo, solo deseo ser el hombre adecuado para ti.

—Lo eres-dije, cubriendo sus labios con un dedo—Edward, lo eres.

—Dijiste que no estabas dispuesta a conformarte con alguien que no fuera perfecto—me recordó—Yo no soy perfecto.

—No, no lo eres, pero te quiero de todas maneras, yo tampoco soy perfecta, pero cuando estamos juntos… lo que me haces sentir… eso es perfecto.

— ¿Te hago sentir como si fueras un delfín?—pregunto él con una sonrisa

— ¡Así es exactamente como me siento contigo!

Edward me beso de manera apasionada, haciendo que mi corazón latiera, se separo de mi por falta de aire y entonces lo abrace con más fuerza y lo bese también. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, de pronto, me pecarte de que Edward estaba apoyado en el escritorio y yo colocada entre sus piernas, tras un suspiro de felicidad, me apoye sobre su hombro y el comenzó a acariciarme la espalda.

— ¿Por qué ibas a marcharte si me querías?

—Porque tú me habías dicho que nunca te enamorarías y temía pasarme los años anhelando que sucediera lo imposible.

— ¿Cómo hiciste con Jacob?

Asentí

—Me convencí de que debía enfrentarme a la realidad, y no creía que pudiera hacerlo si te veía día tras día. Pensé que sería más fácil si me iba a Australia, donde pudiera borrar los recuerdos, pero te pusiste a hablar delante de toda esa gente, me dijiste que me amabas y pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar, todavía no puedo creer que no sea un sueño.

—Entonces si es un sueño ambos estamos en el—dijo Edward, mientras me besaba con delicadeza. —Ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a la realidad de amarnos el uno y el otro.

— ¡No me importa enfrentarme a esa realidad!

—Entonces, lo haremos juntos.

Apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas la ceremonia de la arena? ¡Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de te amaba!—dije—Todo lo que dije era verdad, y como tú, también yo cumplo mis promesas.

—Me alegra oírlo—dijo Edward—Entonces ¿Quieres que nos casemos de verdad?

Ladee la cabeza y lo mire con una sonrisa.

—Si —dije y al ver el amor en la mirada de Edward, sentí como mi corazón se encogía.

— ¿Y dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?—Pregunto él.

Me reí

— ¡Ya hemos estado de Luna de miel!

—Iremos otra vez —dijo Edward, mientras me abrazaba—Me encargare de todo, resulta que conozco el lugar perfecto…

/

El hombre mayor nos esperaba en la franja de arena, igual que la vez anterior. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo. Edward y yo avanzábamos hacia él, agarrados de la mano.

La semana anterior nos habíamos casado en la iglesia del pueblo donde había crecido. Habíamos celebrado una boda tradicional, rodeados de la familia y amigos. Pero la ceremonia de la playa era solo para nosotros.

Había pasado seis meses desde que habíamos estado en Coconut Island, pero la laguna estaba más bonita que nunca, todo era igual que antes excepto que Edward era mi esposo y no mi jefe. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser tan feliz.

Me había encantado mi boda. Pero sentía la necesidad que no estaría casada de verdad hasta celebrar la ceremonia en la arena, llevaba un vestido especial para este momento y las capas de tela se movían con la brisa del océano. Me adentre en el círculo agarrada de la mano de Edward.

Esta vez no había duda alguna.

Esta vez era real.

Si al hombre mayor, le extrañaba que renováramos nuestros votos tan pronto, no dijo nada, se celebro la ceremonia con la misma dignidad que la vez anterior, escuchando las palabras con el corazón

—Amaos y sed sinceros el uno con el otro, encontrad la felicidad y la paz —termino de pronunciar.

—Lo haremos—dijimos, nos miramos a los ojos, Edward me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, levantando mi cara para besarme de manera delicada.

—Te amo...mi hermosa secretaria—susurro entre mis labios.

—Y yo también lo amo, mi querido jefe.

**Fin.**

**Nota la de la escritora;**

**Temo decepcionar a muchas, pero esta historia no tendrá secuela. He decidido actualizar los tres últimos capítulos de un tirón, se que muchas me amaran n.n**

**Gracias por leerme, espero verlas pronto en alguna otra historia o yo leyendo una de las suyas.**

**¿Merezco un último comentario?**

**Ato. Erew**


End file.
